Two Minds, One Choice
by Stephholby24
Summary: Based on ending on Like a Prayer (Series 15 episode 52) Chapter 1 Jac's perspective, Jac talking through there feelings and thoughts about the key in which jonny left behind on the desk when he left with Bonnie, she thinks shes lost him to her, but still doesn't know the full story. will she let her emotions and thoughts get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 1, Jac's Perspective**

I lay there, staring at the crisp white ceiling, reflecting on the day, all the things that happened, the emotions all flooding back at once, running through my mind, blame, hurt, jealousy and love; emotions I found difficult to show to others, scared to appear weak and vulnerable, am I letting my guard down? Am i showing my emotions to him?. As I lay there in my office, away from the chaotic hustle and bustle of Darwin, locked away in my own little bubble to think about today's events, feeling insecure, alone and scared, scared at the thought of being alone, being without him when i needed him most, i needed him more than ever and he had walked away from us, walked away from what he, what we both had wanted for a while now, to be a proper family, a normal family for our little girl, in the same house to care and look after her and make her feel safe. After a while, I felt my baby, our daughter move around, as if to give me a sign that everything was going to be ok, i know i shouldn't be jealous, they're old friends, just catching up, but i couldn't help it, Was I being over bearing, over protective towards the man, the father of my child, the man who I let into my life, into my space for him to crush my heart, walk away, leaving behind the key to my flat, my heart after him begging and pleading with me to let him in. How can I love him so much when im so angry with him? Maybe we weren't meant to be, maybe it was a mistake? I cant help but feel that its my fault, my fault for being so cold hearted towards him all along, for being a bitch for when all he wanted was to love me and this is all i gave him in return. But i can't think that, I have to hear it from him, I have to hear his side of the story, I have to think about our little girl, i want her to have everything i never had, a family. I finally pulled myself together after a few moments and made my way towards the locker room, grabbing the keys off of my desk as i walked by.

As i approached the locker room, i prayed that Jonny hadn't come back, as he usually forgot to pick something up almost everyday without fail. Finally i plucked up the courage and entered the room to find it empty, i was hit with an overpowering sense of relief, i couldn't face him seeing me like this, i felt like he had won and his prize was my misery and upset. I quickly got dressed out of the baggy scrub that i had worn for my shift, and stared down at my small, perfectly rounded bump, where my girl lay, oblivious to the drama and hurt between me and her daddy, how he made me feel. I then slipped on my baggy shirt and a pair of legging and headed home for a much needed sleep. As i reached the stairwell, i caught a glimpse of him, with her in the corner of my eye, in the car park, laughing a joking as he fumbled around in his bag. I then remembered that he had drove us both in last night, as i felt exhausted and he didn't want me to have an accident, protecting me and our unborn daughter. I stood there and watched the pair as they spoke to each other, resting my left hand gently on my bump and my right on to the banister, to give me support, as i felt a rush of emotion hit me with little warning as i looked at him, at what i thought i had lost. A few moments later I had composed myself enough to make my was to my car, as i took my first steo my phone began ringing, it was him, i was in two minds about answering it, would i let my emotions get the better of me when i heard his voice or would i just be angry at him for leaving the key, i know it sounds silly but its how i felt.

Finally i answered the phone to him saying softly, "Hey Naylor, where are you? I have the car keys, oh and I cant seem to find the flat keys, have i left them on your desk by any chance?, i cant remember!" I paused for a moment, looking out the window to see him standing there alone, leaning on the bonnit of my car, thinking about what he had just said, he forgot, i knew how forgetful he could be but i still felt hurt, i still felt the thought of her coming between me and Jonny pulling at my heart strings, filling me with all these different emotions that i was all to familiar with but unable to let them out. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again, "Hello Jac are you there sweet heart? Answer me!" his voice filled with worry and sympathy, "Yes im here, I-I im on my way ill be 5 minutes, just wait there!" I finally replied, fighting back the tears as i spoke. I put the phone down and stood there, still holding onto the banister as i stll felt unsteady on my feet.

5 minutes later, i exited the building, leading on to the car park, my eyes fixed on my bump as i walked towards my car. As i got there, he walked up towards me, wrapping his arm around me as he reached me, he began to hug me tighter, as he saw the expression on my face, the upset that was clearly showing for all to see. I felt weak, too weak to even pull away from him, from the person who caused all this heartbreak, jealousy and abandonment without him even knowing. Secretly i felt safe, i felt safe in his arms, listening to his heart pounding against him chest. A few minutes later he released me and looked into my eyes, i looked back into his as he began to speak, "Is everything ok sweetheart? You can tell me you know!" He said in a soft voice, i shrugged it off, as always, not wanting to him that i was feeling vulnerable and weak, we both stepped into the car and set off for home. As we made our way to my flat, i sat there fiddling with the very keys that he had left behind, neatly on my desk. A few moments passed, enough time to sit and think about what i could say to him, how i could bring the subject up, "Jonny, Can i ask you something?" I said, the words that where running through my mind where about the be set free, he turned and looked at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road, "Sure honey, shoot!" He answered, this was it, my opportunity to get answers, " Did you... did you mean to leave the flat keys on my desk when you left with... when you left with Bonnie?" i said, feeling relieved as the words escaped my mouth, still fiddling around with the keys that he had left behind on the desk, still not sure whether he had left them there on purpose or by accident. His face turned to face me as we stopped at the set of traffic light, his eyes sparkling as though tears were building up, "Jac... I I promise you I didn't leave them on purpose sweetheart, I put them there earlier before we went into surgery and I guess I forgot to pick them up afterwards..." Jonny said, still fighting back the tears as he continued to drive. I sat there smiling, smiling because I believed him, because he was forever putting things on my desk and forgetting to pick them up afterwards.

The rest of the journey home was long and quiet, an overwhelming feeling of guilt struck me as we approached the flat, was I right for bringing up the subject? The subject that was eating away at me? Yes because now its in the open for all to process and understand. As we pulled up on the driveway, we both sat there for a moment, Jonny placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it slightly, i felt reassured as i sat there cradling my bump. Jonny then turned to face me, "I think its time we had a wee chat!" He said quietly, looking into my eyes lovingly, i answered with a simple nod of the head and opened the door to get out. A few moments later we had reached the flat door, as i reached in my bag for the keys, a sharp shooting pain struck the right side of my abdomen, it had quickly disappeared as quickly as it had a arrived, "You ok Jac? Whats wrong?" Jonny said with panic in his voice as i stood there clutching my side, "Erm... nothing just a kick!" I replied, not wanting to panic Jonny as i knew it wasn't a kick it was something else. As i caught my breath i opened the door and walked in, Jonny supporting me as i walked in ...

**Im gonna do the next chapter in Jonnys perspective and then the third chapter as a narrated story.**

**Please R and R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 2, Jonny's Perspective**

It was 10 minutes til the end of our shift, we were all drained after the long and emotional night, after hearing that our friends and colleagues were involved in a fatal car accident and the future was looking pretty grim for two of them, and then walking into the staff room to see one of my oldest friends from nursing college, sitting there with the crazy and argumentative relatives of a mollycoddled mummy's boy having a laugh and a joke about anything and everything, this day will be one i wont be forgetting in a hurry. The moment i heard Bonnie's voice, i knew it was her, i had a feeling and i was right. Hours later we were stood at the medicine trolley, stock checking and having a catch up, i saw Jac, standing in the doorway, looking at us both, tears building up in her eyes, her breathing gradually getting louder and deeper, i could see the colour just drain away from her already pale skin as we stood there laughing and joking. I put it down to her hormones, they had been all over the place since she was diagnosed with endometriosis, and the fact that she had, had a right strop on her all through the shift and had been throwing starky comments left right and centre at anyone in her path, anyway she's 6 months pregnant and this was normal for women to be like this, but not Jac, jac was different, Jac was strong, she rarely showed her emotions, rarely showed that she was weak and vulnerable, at this point i began to worry about her, but didn't speak up, to afraid for her to shut me out again, just as i had got her to open up to me. After 5 minutes of her standing there, i could see her walking away, clutching onto her bump, where our little girl lay comfortably and safely. I really wanted to go after her, but I really wanted to stay and catch up with Bonnie, a friend who i hadn't seen in over 10 years and probably wont see her after today for god knows how long. 30 minutes later we both made our way around the ward, checking on the patients and making sure they had enough water, needed any assistance and taking obs, on my travels i started to worry about Jac, i know how jealous and vulnerable she gets when i see old friends, and as i came to think about it, i hadn't seen her in a while and i was worried that she's gone and done something stupid again, all these thoughts were running through my mind, as i secretly wasn't over the 'Termination' business, why was i thinking that she would do this to us, to our little girl again! I stood in the doorway to bay 3 in a little world of my own, as i thought about all the things that Jac could have done in the short time that i hadn't seen her.

After standing, staring in to thin air about the loves of my life, bonnie brushed past me, "Hey Maconie, what's wrong with this face?" She asked, sensing something was wrong, i snapped back into reality, i brushed myself together and started walking with bonnie, "Nothing wrong with me, i'm A ok!" I replied , not in the mood to talk about Jac as i was still panicking as i reached the end of the corridor, i quietly walked up to the door, not making a sound just in case she was in there, i slowly opened the door to see the room was empty. I walked over to her desk, looking for a sign or to tell me where she had gone to. When i approached the desk all i could see was a photo frame with 3 scan pictures of our daughter, all lined up in order and with the dates they were taken on written in silver pen, so it was visible, i reached into my pocket, still looking at the door, which was a jar, so i could hear any voices or footsteps that were heading my way, and pulled out the flat keys which she had given me a few hours ago. I sat there smiling, thinking about our future, about how perfect life is going to be when we are a little family, when our baby girl was born and the life me and jac are going to give her, after 3 minutes of sitting there looking at the keys, daydreaming about our future, i heard an emergency call, "Quick, cardiac arrest, get the de fib and prep theatre 1!" A voice called that sounded familiar. I placed the keys on the desk without thinking and ran out as quickly as i could. I entered the ward to see a load of people running into bay 2, suddenly a doctor brushed past me, her fiery red hair flowing freely as she ran towards the emergency call, it was jac, where she had appeared from i will never know, i had searched the whole ward for her even her office and she appears from no where. She certainly was mysterious, maybe thats one of the many reasons why i love her.

As we got into theatre, the room stood still as Jac and Mo worked frantically on the patient who had a blocked aoertic valve and needed a stent graft urgently. 20 minutes of silence later, the feisty women sighed with relief as the stent seemed to be holding. "You ok to finish up here Jac, i need to catch up on this transplant case!" Mo said as she began to take her scrubs off, "Sure go ahead, ill be fine!" Jac said still looking into the patients cavity, not even glancing up to look at me. When Mo had left theatre, i walked over to her and stood next to her, "Where have you been all this time?" I asked quietly so no one else could hear us, making her pause what she was doing, she turned her head to face me, when our eyes met, she stared into them, i could almost feel the daggers stabbing me directly in my pupils. I could feel her acid whit about to be unleashed, "I had a meeting with Eliot and then i went to the toilet! Anything else you want to know nurse maconie?" She answered , with her acid whit in full swing almost biting my head off in the process.

We had been out of theatre for almost an hour now and again Jac had gone AWOL, little did i know she had gone into hiding in her office, Bonnie walked past the nurses station and pulled a face as she sat down next to me, "You aint still pining over that ginger witch are you Maconie, You don't need to take that off of a doctor, mother of your child or not!" Bonnie said, trying to comfort me when really all she was doing was making the situation worse than it actually is, i couldn't hold it anymore, "Bonnie you really don't get it do you, i love her, i love our baby! I would do anything to just be with her right now and take all of her worries and pain away but i cant i i just cant ok!" i said with a sudden urge of anger ripping through my body as i walked past her and headed towards the locker room, slamming the door behind me , to say bonnie was shocked was an understatement. A few seconds later bonnie opened the door slowly, " Jonny mac is it safe to enter?" she joked as she entered the room...

**Im gonna finish this off on the next chapter at the beginning i went into more detail than i thought i would have LOL! Then ill just continue the narrative story underneath probably wont be until next weekend as i have work all day everyday next week sorry !x**

**Please read and review xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jonny's Perspective Continued ... **

... its times like this I missed my little chats with Mo. I hated feeling like this, why was I feeling all this, feeling all this anger and confusion, i hadn't done anything wrong, all i did was love, all i have ever done was love her, she's just a moody, obnoxious, hormonal witch who took all her own confusion and upset out on me, i know she's pregnant and her hormones are everywhere, but i wish she would cut me some slack!. As Bonnie sat down she placed her hand on my thigh, "What's wrong Maconie? Ive got all day!" She said smiling as i turned to face her, letting out a little smile as i did so, "Its Jac, I don't know how to get through to her, she confuses me sometimes, one minute she's loving and caring but a split second later she starts spitting hurtful words at everyone, its like pregnancy had taken hold of her hormones and is playing games with her." I said rambling on as Bonnie sat there laughing at me, "Well... maybe you could sit down and have a heart to heart with her, by the sounds of it mate, you need one!" She replied as she composed herself, still with a slight smirk on her face, "I wish it was that easy Bonnie, she doesn't even want to talk about our baby or her condition..." I started before Bonnie interrupted, "What condition Jonny, is the baby ok?" I paused as i saw the concerned look on Bonnie's face, i took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to talk about the condition, finally someone who wanted to talk about the life threatening condition that mine and Jac's daughter has, still both unaware of how serious the hernia is. Finally i spoke up, "Our daughter has a ... she has a congenital diaphragmatic hernia, she has a 50% chance of surviving the birth and could die days later or could live with serious complications, and... and there's nothing i can do, there's nothing i can do to protect my little girl and stop all these bad things from happening to her, to take all the pain away from her, if i could take it away, i would but im helpless..." I said as i come to a stop, as the tears were freely flowing down my cheeks and splashing against my scrubs top. Bonnie wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer, sniffling as she was trying to fight back her tears in order to stop making the situation worse than it needed to be, "Jonny, im so sorry mate, Have you told Jac how you feel about this?" She answered minutes later, i looked at her, physically drained at the idea, "Ive tried and failed many times, she just shuts herself off and runs to her office, its like she cant express her emotions to me about our own baby, our flesh and blood... she only just agreed to move in with me, well i move in with her!" I said trying to go off of the subject of my daughters condition. Bonnie looked at me, with a sympathetic look on her face. I hated pity, people thinking they know what I was going through, what me and Jac were going through and what our future holds, when really they don't have a clue, they don't understand all of the confusion and upset that was running through our minds, the hurt and blame, i blamed myself, ever since the diagnosis, ever since the MDT meeting about our daughters diaphragmatic hernia, an action plan about her life before shes even had a chance to live it.

We both sat there in silence for a moment, enough time so we could both process all the information that has just been thrown about, a few minutes later we pulled ourselves together and collected our bags and jackets from the lockers and made our way to the car park, i needed to take my mind off of today, needed to recharge my batterys of such, so i suggested, well we both suggested that we catch up properly, create mischief, but then after we both agreed, i thought to myself, i thought how much i'd rather be sitting in the flat, with my gorgeous girlfriend and bump, watching the soaps or some pointless documentary, call me old fashioned but, i love it and i wouldn't change it for the world. As we got to the car park we stood under the shelter for a minute, bonnie looked at me gone out, "What you stopping for Maconie? There's a pint in Albies with our names on, C'mon ill even pay!" She said trying to make eye contact, laughing as she did so, i looked up at her, but something caught my eye on the stairwell, she stood there, looking at us both laughing, i could see her holding on to the banister for support and the other hand holding on to her bump, was she in pain?, was she feeling weak? Did she need me? Like i needed her. I looked at Bonnie, with an apologetic look plastered all over my face, "Im so sorry Bonnie, but, im gonna pass on the drink. I need to find Jac, I need to see Jac, again Im really sorry!" I said fiddling around in my bag for the keys.

"Jonny, What? I understand you love her but, i haven't seen you in years... ok, i understand , but you owe me big time!" Bonnie replied after what seemed like minutes of flapping around trying to argue the point, looking slightly upset as i let her down, "...Right ill see you soon, give us a buzz sometime!" She added before making her way to her car. after she left, i was still fumbling around in my bag, "Crap! Where did i put them, Oh god, ive lost them, she's gonna kill me. Christ!" i said frantically rumbling around my bag for the flat keys, thinking, where did i have them last? What's Jac going to say when i tell her ive lost the flat keys? Will she change her mind? Where did i put them, maybe i should give her a call. So i pulled out my phone and dialled her number, the loud, piercing sounds echoed through my ears as i waited for her to answer, was she deliberately ignoring me or was she as forgetful as i was and forgot to pick her phone up. Suddenly after what seemed like minutes of waiting she answered, her sweet voice filled my ears like music, the sound of her breathing calmed me instantly, "Hey Naylor, Where are you? I have the car keys oh and i cant seem to find the flat keys, have i left them on your desk by any chance? I cant remember!" I said unsure of what her answer was going to be, i stood there in complete silence, the only sound i could hear was her gently breathing into the speaker, after a few moments of waiting for an answer, i thought she had hung up on me, "Hello, Jac are you there sweetheart? Answer me!" i said quickly, with worry and panic in my voice, "Yes im here, I-I Im on my way, ill be 5 minutes just wait there!" she replied before hanging up.

After waiting for 5 minutes, which felt like a lifetime, i could see her walking towards me, her skin was pale, she looked so drained and weak. I started to make my way towards her, holding out my arms to catch her, reaching her in for a hug, a well deserved hug, "Is everything ok sweetheart? You can tell me you know!" I said soflty as i looked into her eyes before we both stepped in to the car. As we drove along i could see that something was eating away at Jac, she looked so drained and upset as she sat there messing around with something in her bag, the air was filled with an eerie silence, the only sounds to be heard was Jac's heavy breathing and the gently jangling of keys. After a few moments, the silence was broken as Jac spoke quietly, Quieter than usual, i knew something was up. "Jonny, can i ask you something?" she said, as the words left her lips, i turned to face her, quickly before turning my attention back to the road, "Sure honey, Shoot! I replied, unsure of what she wanted to ask me, a few moments later came her reply, "Did you... Did you mean to leave the flat keys on my desk when you left with... when you left with Bonnie?" I turned to face Jac as we came to a set of traffic lights, i could feel the tears filling up in my eyes, "Jac... I-I promise you, I didn't leave them on purpose sweetheart, I put them there earlier, before we went in to surgery and I guess i forgot to pick them up afterwards..." I said trying my hardest not to let the tears escape.

The next 10 minutes felt like a lifetime, as an eerie and deathly silence filled the car. As we pulled onto the drive, we both sat in the car for a minute, still in shock as we both doubted each other for the wrong reasons, i could see her sitting there cradling her perfectly rounded bump, i placed my hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze and turned to face Jac, "I think it's time we had a wee chat!" I said, thinking about what Bonnie had told me earlier. After a minute we both jumped out of the car and headed towards the door, i turned back to look at Jac who was waddling behind me slowly, still holding on to her bump, her skin had gone a horrible shade of grey as she reached the door. Suddenly, as she reached in her bag for the flat keys, she jolted, as though in pain, "You ok Jac? What's wrong?" I said worried about the mother of my child, "Erm... Nothing, just a kick!" She replied as we walked into the flat, i knew it was more than a kick, she's in pain, was there something wrong with her, or something wrong with the baby...

**Sorry I went into so much detail with Jonny's perspective so i decided to do two chapters! Im gonna start the 4****th**** chapter now and hopefully should be up later !**

**Please Read and Review ! Enjoy **** xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Two Minds, One Choice**

**Narrative part...**

..._ "Erm... nothing just a kick!" She replied, as we walked into the flat, i knew it was more than a kick, she's in pain, was there something wrong with her or something wrong with the baby..._

As they both walked in to the flat, Jac headed straight to the kitchen, dumping her bag on the table along the way, as she got to the kitchen she propped herself up against the island in the centre of the room for support, she saw Jonny making his way towards her, making her quickly straighten herself, so he didn't see that she was in pain, "Fancy a cuppa?" he said as he brushed passed her, noticing that she was still in pain, Jac nodded in response and turned herself around as the pain seemed to be getting more intense. A few minutes later the pain began to subside, Jac looked a bit more relaxed as she loosened herself up, her body aching as she did so, "I might just go to bed, it's been a long day... and i'm feeling a bit under the weather!" Jac said as she took her mug of tea off of the side and made her way to the bedroom, Jonny looked on as she slowly waddled in the direction of the bedroom, knowing that the pregnancy was starting to take its toll on Jac, she felt weak all the time, was constantly tired and got worn out easily, but her excuse each time he had told her to take it easy was, "_I'm six months pregnant not disabled...!" _.

As Jonny stood there, he noticed that she was still clutching on to her right side, he immediately became concerned as to what was causing Jac all this pain, a load of thoughts came rushing through his mind, Was she getting Braxton Hicks? Was the pain due to all the stress she had endeavoured that day? Or was it the Endometriosis? All these, plus more were rushing through his mind, with no sign of stopping in the near future. As Jac got into the bedroom, the pain had almost disappeared, leaving a dull, aching pain on her right side. She knew something wasn't right, the pain was different, it was like endo pains but in just one localised area. Again many thoughts raced through her mind as she sat down on the edge of her king sized bed, as she caught her breath back. A few moments later she heaved herself up and headed towards her en suite bathroom, picking up a pair of loose fitting pyjamas off of the chest of drawers along the way, she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, making a loud sound as she did so. Minutes later Jonny entered the bedroom, carrying his work bag, containing a spare plain top and a change of clothes. As he began to get undressed he heard a loud, whimpering groan coming from the bathroom, he quickly ran over, a few seconds later realising Jac was in there, he exploded through the door to find Jac leaning against the hand basin, taking deep breaths to try and ease the pain, her skin pale and sweaty, her eyes all red and blood shot, "Jac Honey whats wrong? Where's the pain? Have you been bleeding? ..." Jonny said, questions flying around, left right and centre as Jac tried to control the pain that was ripping through her right side, she had a feeling she knew what it was but she was scaredm frightened almost about the prospect of harming or even losing her baby, their baby girl, but would she cause any more damage if she didn't get herself checked out? After a few minutes the pain began to disappear and her clinical side began to kick in, "_It's fine, it's just Braxton Hicks or water retention... it cant be... that it just cant...!"_ she thought to herself as Jonny took hold of her hips and Shoulders, to weak to fight him off, she let him lead her in to the bedroom and gently lower her on to the side of the bed, "Right take these...!" Jonny said, reaching into his bag, taking out a couple of paracetamol and a bottle of water. Jac took the pain killers and began to ease herself onto her left side to get comfy, Jonny lay down next to her and got comfy himself, before switching off the lamp, "Right get some sleep and see how you feel when you wake! If your no better im taking you to see Mr T, No arguing!" Jonny whispered as he placed him arm over her waist, Jac moved closer to Jonny, resting her head on Jonny's warm, soothing chest and her expanding bump resting against Jonny's stomach, he felt his baby girl kick as soon as their skin was touching, Jac let out a big sigh before quickly drifting into a deep sleep. Jonny lay there for a while, watching Jac sleep, making sure she was ok and wasn't in pain, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep that day, but didn't mind, as long as Jac and their daughter was ok.

A few hours later, Jonny had been asleep for about half an hour, Jac began to stir, suddenly she sat up, clutching onto her side again, letting out a loud groan in pain, Jonny quickly woke up to see what was wrong, pulling Jac closer to help comfort her during the pain, Jac sat there for what seemed like hours in agonising pain, which didn't seem to be shifting as quickly as the others, the morning before did. Jonny became increasingly worried, he couldn't bear seeing Jac in this much pain, he had to do something about it, he couldn't see her suffering. He sat, thinking about what he could do, suddenly he sat up, pulled his top over his head and slipped his shoes on, "Right, we are going to the hospital, you need to get checked out!" He said picking up Jac's NHS jacket and wrapping it around her, she didn't have the energy to answer him or to even fight back. Jonny scooped her up, her hands still holding on to her side and bump, and headed towards the doorway. As they left the house Jonny felt the heat coming off of Jac, she was burning up, her eyes became droopy and withdrawn, she was sweating profusely, her hair dripping wet. Jonny gently placed her in the car and did up her seat belt, by this point Jac was bearly conscious, letting out a small whimper as she hit the seat, "Shh, its ok my sweetheart, don't worry!" Jonny said trying to reassure Jac, trying not to show her that he was panicking and was worried that something serious was happening.

Jonny jumped into the car and started the engine, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial Mo's number, he put the phone to his ear and began to drive, as he got half way down the road, Mo answered, "Jonny Mac, Shouldn't you be in bed? .." Mo said before Jonny interrupted her, "Mo, its Jac, she's really ill, i don't know what to do! Im on my way in now ill be, ooo i don't know around 10 minutes, clear HDU and call Mr T and get Eliot and Sacha down..." Jonny said, rushing all the words out as he began to panic, mo stood silent on the other end of the phone as she tried to process and understand what Jonny has just told her, a few seconds later Mo answered, "Right Jonny, calm down, how is Jac now? Is she hot? Is she conscious? ..." Mo said indicating to Eliot, who was standing next her, wondering what all the commotion was about, "Right Eliot, clear HDU and page Sacha and Mr T for stand by,Jac's seriously ill!" Mo Mouthed as Jonny was Rambling on, suddenly Jonny looked over to Jac, who was sat, unusually still and quiet, "Jac... Jac...JAC... Mo, she's not responding, she's lost consciousness, help..." Jonny said worrying as she tried to drive and talk at the same time. Mo's mind went into overdrive, thinking about all the possible diagnosis it could be, "Ok Jonny how far away are you? Ill meet you out the front, hurry!" Mo said, grabbing all the equipment she will need along with Eliot as they made their way down to reception, "Ill be a minute im not far away!" Jonny said before putting the phone down ...

**Really enjoyed writing this chapter, i probably wont update until next weekend now or if i can maybe Wednesday.**

**I hope you enjoy it !  
Please Read and Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Two Minds, One Choice**

_..."Jac... Jac... JAC... Mo she's not responding, she's lost consciousness, help!" Jonny said worrying as he tried to drive and talk at the same time. Mos mind went into over drive, thinking about all the possible diagnosis it could be, "Ok, Jonny how far away are you? Ill meet you n the front, hurry!" Mo said, grabbing all the equipment she will need along with Eliot, as they made their way down to reception, "Ill be a minute im not far away!" Jonny said before putting the phone down..._

A few minutes after he put the phone down, Jonny could see the entrance to the hospital, there was Mo and Eliot waiting to receive Jac. Jonny pulled up on the ambulance bay and jumped out, Eliot opened the passenger door , placing his hand firmly on her shoulder to keep her sitting upright, "Ok, she's got a pulse, a weak one at that, right Jonny, I want you to pick her up, gently and place her on the bed! Understand?" Eliot said promptly as Sasha and Mr T approached them. Jonny walked round to the passenger side to retrieve Jac, who at this point was beginning to come round, stirring slightly at Jonny's touch, "Mmm, ... Jonny, where... am...I?" Jac said, using up most of the energy she had left to talk, "It's ok sweetheart, you're at Holby City General hospital, you erm, collapsed in the car..." Jonny said trying not to panic in front of her. As jonny scooped her up, she swung her arms around his neck and gripped as tightly as she could and rested her head against his warm chest, "Right i'm going to put you on the bed Jac, Ok?" Jonny said in to Jacs ear, Jac became increasingly distressed, "No, no i don't want to, Jonny please... don't leave me.." Jac said, as the tears began to flow freely down her cheekbones. Jonny looked at the three consultants for an answer, for guidance of what to do, "We don't have enough time, and i really don't want her to become more distressed, its not good for her or the baby! Jonny are you ok to carry her to Darwin?" Eliot said, looking at Jonny seriously, "I'm ok, I don't mind!" He replied quickly and as quick as that, they were on their way.

They all stepped into the lift and waited for it to take them to Darwin, as soon as the doors opened they rushed across the ward, to the isolated HDU Bay, which had been cleared for Jac's arrival, "Right Jac, I need to put you down now, Im not going anywhere, im not going to leave you..." Jonny sais as he gently placed her on the bed and releasing her hands from around his neck, Jac had become weak and almost lifeless as she made little movements on the bed to get comfy, placing her hand on the right side, "Jonny, I... I..." Jac said before passing out agan, everyone was rushing about around her, placing IV lines in and wires crossing all over her fragile body, "Shes unconscious, oxygen please, push fluids and order an ultrasound, full set of bloods and an ECG please!" Sacha shouted as he noticed the lifeless redheaded consultant laying there. Jonny stood there, frozen, there was so many words he wanted to say, what he needed to say, but they just wouldn't come out, as he looked at his girlfriend, the mother of his daughter, critically ill and he could do a thing, "She's been having pains in the lower abdomen on the right side, she said it was the baby kicking, but it wasn't..." Jonny said loud enough for Eliot to hear, he turned to face the frightened nurse, "Ok query suspected premature labour or ruptured appendix, we need that ultrasound now!. Jonny do you know if her waters have broken?" Eliot said as he tried to push more fluids in to Jac, "No they haven't, she's not in labour i would have brought her in sooner, i cant lose her i cant lose them both!" Jonny said, crying uncontrollably as he placed his head in his hands, "We wont know whats going on until we perform the ultrasound, Sacha clear theatre 1 and prep for an appendectomy and emergency caesarean, have NICU on standby!" Eliot said grabbing all the portable machines and placing them on the end of the bed, before wheeling Jac off to theatre.

As all 5 medical staff got into theatre 1, Mr T performed the ultrasound to check on the baby, he squeezed the usually cold gel onto Jac's pale bump and moved the probe around, "Mmm, right ok... baby is a little distressed, but there's no sign of premature labour... the hernia is still the same size and has gotten no bigger, I'd say around 1-2 cm in diameter..."Mr T said moving the probe to Jacs lower right side of her back for a better look, "...Hold on, Professor Hope, take a look at this!" Mr T added, Eliot and Sacha walked over to the screen, leaving Jonny standing by Jac's side, holding her hand, praying she and their daughter will be ok. Eliot took a look at the screen and saw an enlarged, blood filled sac, "Its appendicitis, put her under and take her in!" Eliot said to the anaesthetist and their team as Eliot, Sacha and Mr T went to scrub in. Jonny was lead to the relatives room by a theatre nurse whilst they operated on Jac. As Jonny arrived at the relatives room, he wanted to be alone, in fact he felt more alone than he had ever done in a long time, he felt isolated, full of guilt, he knew he should have brought her in last night, against all of her protesting and fighting, he should have done what was right for Jac and for their baby, he sat there with his head in his hands, waiting as every minute turned into hours, waiting for the news which he longed to hear. He said there, stirring and jumping at every noise and person that seemed to walk past the hollow, and eerily silent room, the only sounds to be heard were the clock, ticking away to itself and Jonny's increasingly heavy breathing.

In theatre, the surgeons seemed have been able to extract the blood, filled appendix and stem the bleed that had caused the appendix to swell and fill with the blood, there was a huge sigh of relief as they all looked at each other, " Good Job everyone! Sacha can you close and take her straight to HDU on Darwin and ill go tell Jonny the good news!" Eliot said as he stepped away from the table and took his theatre gown and hat off, before leaving the room. A few minutes later Eliot had approached the relative room, where the scared and worried nurse sat, worrying about his girlfriend and daughters lives. Suddenly the door began to creak, Jonny quickly looked up to see who was entering the room, revealing his tear stained face, clearly indicating his panic and worrying to Eliot and he entered the room. As soon as he saw it was Eliot, Jonny stood up and walked up to him, "Is she ok? How is she? Hows the baby? Has something happened?..." Jonny said splurting out all the questions that he had been thinking about for the past two hours, Eliot placed his arms around Jonny and began to sat down on the set of chairs in the centre of the room, "Sit down a moment Jonny!" Eliot said softly, knowing Jonny was feeling weak, "Something's happened hasn't it! She's gone, Ive lost her, ive lost my family, my life..." Jonny said, sobbing into his hands, uncontrollably as Eliot placed his arms around his back, "Jonny, Jac and your Daughter are fine, she pulled through! ..." Eliot started, gaining Jonny's attention as he did so, "... We managed to get there in time, the appendix was close to rupturing, we also found a bleed leading into the appendix, which we have stemmed... she's going to make a full recovery!" Eliot finished, smiling at Jonny has he saw his eyes lighten up at the news, " erm, er when can I erm, See her, where is she?" Jonny said, muddling up his words as he spoke, "She's on her way to HDU on Darwin, and i don't see why not!" Eliot said, standing up and waving his hands in direction of the door, for Jonny to follow him...

**Thanks for reading, Im hoping to update Wednesday if i don't it'll be Friday I have a crazy busy week ahead!**

**Please read and review**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**(Find me on twitter aswell... Steph_holby24)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 6...**

_... "We managed to get there in time, the appendix was close to rupturing, we also found a bleed leading to the appendix, which we have stemmed... she's going to make a full recovery!" Eliot finished, smiling at Jonny as he saw his eyes lighten up at the news, "Erm, er when can i Erm see her, where is she?" Jonny said muddling up his words as he spoke, "She's on her way to HDU on Darwin, and I don't see why not!" Eliot said standing up and waving his hands in direction of the door, for Jonny to follow him..._

The pair left the large, empty side room and made their way to HDU where Jac lay, recovering from her ordeal. As they walked down the corridor, by the smaller side room, Jonny saw her laying there with her eyes closed and tubes dangling all around her, this made him walk at a slightly faster pace as he eagerly wanted to be with her, so she wasn't alone or frightened, to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, they both walked around to the door to be greeted by Mo and Sacha, who were doing her Obs and Meds. Jonny walked up to the side of the bed to see his beautiful girlfriend, peacefully sleeping, her red hair neatly resting on the pillows, her pale skin, which had a bit more colour in now than it did when she arrived, almost blending in with the bed sheets. Jonny lowered himself on to the edge of the bed, he gently held Jac's left hand, "Your freezing my darling!" Jonny whispered as he sat there watching Jac, looking at her every little move as she breathed slowly, he knew if she was awake she would tell him to go away or protest that pregnant women didn't need baby sitting every minute of every day, but he didn't care, he loved her and just wanted her to be safe, it put his mind at rest. Sacha and Mo took this as their cue to leave, leaving Jonny to sit there and wait for the love of his life to wake up, so he could give her the reassurance that she will need after the surgery. Jonny sat there, for over an hour, just looking at Jac as she slept peacefully, no longer in pain, no longer hurting.

After a while of sitting there, Jac started to stir, her eyes opening slightly before closing again, she immediately placed her free hand over her bump, making sure her unborn daughter was ok, "Jonny... what happened?... where am I?... The baby?..." Jac spoke, unsure of her surroundings, unaware of what had happened, Jonny tightened his grip as he held her hand, "Jac, sweetheart, it's ok everything's fine, your at Holby City General, on Darwin, you had emergency surgery, the baby's fine, she's perfect in fact..." Jonny said with relief in his voice, as he looked in to her glistening green eyes, "...Im just going to get Eliot and Sacha, I wont be a minute...!" Jonny said, he could see the panic hit Jac's eyes almost instantly as he began to stand up, "Jonny, please don't go, stay please, I need you!" Jac said, Jonny could see her becoming distressed at the thought of him leaving the room, he couldn't bear to see her like this, he knew he had to be strong for both Jac and their daughter, "Jac sweetheart, im only going to the door, I promise I wont leave you, I will never leave you..." Jonny replied, realising she needed more than reassurance and he was the one that had to provide this, he was hit with an overpowering sense of responsibility and need, that took him by surprise. Jac looked at Jonny, as the tears began to build in her eyes, but she didn't understand why, maybe it was all the drugs that she was being pumped with talking or it was genuine need and love for Jonny, the father of her daughter, the love of her life. Jonny walked up to the doorway, looking back at Jac as he stopped, to give her the reassurance that she wanted, before calling their friends, "Sacha, Eliot... Jacs awake" Jonny shouted the pair, who were sitting at the nurses station having a gossip about the weird and different medical cases that they have both dealt with, as soon as they heard Jonny's voice, they both jumped up and made their way to HDU to see Jac.

As they arrived at the room, they all sighed with relief as they saw Jac awake, cuddling up to Jonny, who had his hand resting beside Jac's on her bump, as they waited for their little girl to give out a kick. Eliot walked up to the other side of the bed, letting out a little smile, as did ac as she looked at Eliot, "Thank you!" Jac said quietly, Eliot looked at her, still smiling as he saw how happy she was, "It was my pleasure, ... you had us all worried there Jac! I don't think ive seen Jonathon so worried in his entire time at Holby!" Eliot said laughing slightly, Jac could see the relief in his eyes, she could see how exhausted Sacha, Eliot and Jonny were, "I really appreciate it, all of you, I can't thank you enough!" Jac said making herself comfortable on the bed before taking hold of Jonny's hand and squeezing it tightly. Jonny kissed her on the forehead, before gently kissing her growing bump, where their little girl lay. Eliot and Sacha had left the room, leaving Jac and Jonny to rest, Jac became worryingly quiet, Jonny noticed this but didn't want to bring it up and cause more distress and upset to her, after a while Jac spoke up, "Jonny..." Jonny had an idea what was about to be brought up, but prepared himself, just incase he was wrong, "...You don't, Like Like Bonnie do you, you wont leave me for her will you?" Jac knew they technically were not 'together' but they were kind of connected to each other through there unborn daughter, Jonny looked at Jac in a confused way, he held her hands and turned his body to face her, "Jac, I love you, and our daughter, I will never leave you both, me and Bonnie, were old mates, we used to go to nursing college together and haven't seen each other in over 10 years, if i was going to get with her, I would have done it way before now, your stuck with me im afraid ... how about this, when your discharged from here we will move in together, properly this time, we can redecorate, get everything for the baby and make it our own little palace, so to speak!" Jonny said, knowing that Jac would probably tell him to shut up and it will happen when hell freezes over, but it was worth the chance, Jac looked at Jonny's face, filled with a mixture of Hurt and disbelief, "I love you to! And im sorry aswell because your stuck with me! And you know what yeah, we will, move in together properly as soon as im back on my feet, say about a week tops!" Jac said, looking serious, Jonny sat there laughing, "Same old Naylor!" He replied as he leant in for a hug...

**Hi **

**I Hope you enjoy reading this, im sorry if it seems rushed i have been working on it since i last updated :/ i will probably update next on Saturday and Sunday **

**Please Read and review **

**(And if you have any ideas for what can happen next im open to ideas ****)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 7**

_...Jac looked at Jonny's face, filled with a mixture of hurt and disbelief, "I love you too! And im sorry aswell, because you're stuck with me! And you know what? Yeah we will move in together, properly this time as soon as im back on my feet, say a week tops!" Jac said looking serious. Jonny sat there laughing, "Same old Naylor!" He replied as he leant in for a hug..._

"Less of the old you!" Jac said letting out a little laugh as he said it, she knew that he would never let her do this and will make sure that she stays off of work until she is ready to return. Jonny then lay on the bed next to jac, who had shuffled over slightly to let him on, he threw his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Jac turned on to her side, allowing her bump to rest on Jonny's abdomen and then rested her head on his chest, she felt a sense of safety as she heard his heart thump against his chest, Jonny then rested his chin on Jacs head and began to gently stroke Jac's hair, out of habit, but Jac didn't mind, she loved it when he played with her hair, it made her relax. After about 10 minutes, Jac's eyes began to fall, within seconds she had slipped into a deep sleep, making little snoring sounds as she breathed. Jonny looked down at Jac, realising that she had fallen asleep, he tried so hard not to laugh when he heard her let out a loud snoring sound, but he couldn't help himself, as he sat there in hysterics, scared that he would wake her up, he tried to compose himself as he lay there just watching Jac sleep. After a while of sitting there watching Jac, he felt his eyes become increasingly heavier and heavier, he tried to stay awake, just incase something happened to Jac, incase she became ill again and needed his help. He looked at the clock that hung high above the door and saw it was 23.45, it had been a long day and he thought, if anything would happen to Jac he would feel her move and stir. A few seconds later his body gave in and also slipped into a deep sleep, still with his arms wrapped around Jac, who still slept peacefully beside him.

The next morning, Jac began to stir and wake up, as she heard a voice that sounded familiar just outside, it took her a while to come round and realise it was her, she had come back. Jac's mind went into overdrive, questions and different scenarios racing through her mind as she tried to figure out why she was here? What she wanted? Surely there was enough staff on shift for the day shift, despite Jonny being off due to him staying all night with Jac as she was critically ill. Jac then began to wriggle around, which caused Jonny to stir, but he didn't wake up. Jac could feel her heart beating ten to the dozen at the thought of her being here, the thought of a repeat of yesterdays drama happening all over again. Jac sat there, staring at Jonny's hand, which was intertwined with hers, over thinking the situation and all the possible outcomes that it could bring. A few moments later the door began to open, entering the cheery and happy agency nurse ready to take her Obs and give her the meds she needed. Jac looked up as soon as she heard the noise, hoping to see a more familiar face, hoping to see one of the usual staff nurses that she was used to working with on a regular basis, instead she was greeted with her, the person that had aggravated all this, the person who was trying to get between Jac and Jonny. As Jac set her eyes on her, she began to panic and shuffle closer to Jonny, who was still non the wiser that she had made a return, "Morning, i'm Bonnie, I'm just going to take your Obs ... Oh Ms Naylor, i didn't know..." Bonnie said, oblivious to which patient se was about to attend to, despite holding Jac's medical notes in her hands. Jac had gone a frightful shade of white, Bonnie could see the colour drain from Jac's skin, she then took a quick glance at a sleeping Jonny, "Aww, Hard night was it? He's not like he was back in the old days!" Bonnie said, laughing slightly, as she saw Jonny sleeping. Jac had become infuriated at what Bonnie was saying about Jonny, angry at the thought that Bonnie thought she knew him better, even though they had not seen each other in a long while, Jac turned herself so she was facing Bonnie, giving her a deathly stare as she did so, which didn't come to a shock to Bonnie as she could give as much as she could get.

Bonnie began to edge closer towards the bed, so she could start doing Jac's ob's, "Dont come any closer, i don't want you anywhere near me, stay away, I want a different nurse, I don't want you any closer!" Jac shouted, which woke Jonny up with a startle, "Jac, what's wrong, its ok... its you...!" Jonny said as he turned to see what was causing Jac all this upset and distress. Bonnie turned and faced Jonny before she began to walk towards him, Jac clung on to him more and more as she got closer to the pair, frightened and scared of what she was going to say to him. Jonny looked at Jac, noticing that she was pale and upset, "Bonnie, i think you should leave, Jac doesn't need this, she's had major surgery and is heavily pregnant, do us all a favour yeah!" Jonny said holding on to Jac tightly, still looking directly into Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie stopped at the bed of the bed, holding on to the rail to give her some stability, "Jonny i came Back for you, the thought of not seeing you for another 10 years scared me, i need my friends in my life, Please Jonny?" she said, getting emotional as she spoke, her mind clearly no longer on the job in hand. Jonny looked at her, slightly puzzled, thinking about why she was saying this, what did she hope to achieve by saying this, was it her intention to break him and Jac apart, drive a wedge between them? "Jonny, please, we need to talk in private!" Bonnie pleaded, becoming desperate for his attention...

**I hope you enjoy reading this! **

**Ill be able to update everyday this week, as im not at work as much as i usually am.**

**Please read and review : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 8**

_..."Jonny, I came back for you, The thought of not seeing you for another 10 years scared me, I need my friends in my life, please Jonny?" she said, getting emotional as she spoke, her mind clearly no longer on the job in hand. Jonny looked at her, slightly puzzled, thinking about why she was saying this, what did she hope to achieve by saying this, was it her intention to break him and Jac apart, drive a wedge between them, "Jonny please, we need to talk in private!" Bonnie pleaded becoming desperate for his attention..._

Jonny turned to look at Jac, in hope that she would give him the answer of what he should do, as he looked at her, he saw her face drop, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried silently to herself as she knew what the outcome of the conversation would be, she knew Bonnie liked Jonny, as in loved Jonny, she saw the way she looked at him during yesterdays shift, she saw how she acted around him, the way she spoke to him. Jonny's heart split in two as he saw Jac so distraught, her tears now crashing on to the blanket, which was covering them both. Jonny looked up at Bonnie, who stood there, breathing heavily as she waited for an answer, "I'm sorry Bonnie, But not Jac needs me, I need Jac, she's my priority now and I'm going nowhere!" Jonny said abruptly, causing Jac to look up at him, a little smile appearing on her face at the words that he had just spoken. Bonnie's face fell, a look of anger and jealousy struck across her face as Jonny sat there on the bed, holding on to Jac, wishing it was her that was in his arms. She started to become irate as all the anger and jealousy erupted from her body, her words exploding loudly for everyone to hear, "Jonny, I've known you for years! And your choosing her over me, you have only known her for over a year! You know how i feel about you, i know you feel the same, just admit, the only reason your staying with her is because she's carrying your baby, not cos you love her, you pity her, i know this is true, come with me ill make you happy!" Bonnie said, loud and clear, grabbing the attention of the entire ward. Jonny looked up at Bonnie , shocked at what she was saying, the rubbish that was coming out of her mouth due to all her jealousy and anger, at being rejected by her so called 'mate'.

Jonny lay Jac down gently and got up off of the bed and walked up to Bonnie, "Bonnie, get out Now! Non of that is true and you know it, I love Jac for who she is not because she is carrying our daughter! And i certainly do not pity her! I love her full stop and i am not letting you come between us not ever, i may have only known her for over a year, but it has been the best year or so of my life...!" Jonny shouted as Eliot and Sacha walked in to see what all the commotion was all about, Bonnie stood there silently, allowing her anger to build up as a tear rolled neatly down her face, clearly fuming from what Jonny was saying, she raised her fist and launched it directly at Jonny's face, hitting him on his nose, causing him to fall to the floor almost instantaneously, by this point Jac was Hysterical as all the emotion were escaping all at once, Mo entered the room and went to sit by her, grabbing her in for a hug in order to calm her down as she didn't need the stress. Jac didn't have the energy to pull away from Mo, secretly that is what she needed, a friendly face to sit with her whilst her boyfriend was getting up off of the floor holding his nose, which was pouring with blood as he went to Bonnie. Sacha and Eliot separated the pair before anymore damage could be done, "Stop! That is enough, what on earth is going on here?" Eliot shouted, bringing the room to a near silence, the only sound to be heard was Jac sobbing into Mo's arms , "That is what I would like to know!" A familiar voice said as soon as there was silence, everyone turned to face the door where the voice was coming from, to find it was Serena Campbell, the CEO of the hospital, Eliot and Sacha stood there, still holding onto Jonny and Bonnie fearing one of them may do something they may regret doing.

Serena saw the blood oozing through Jonny's fingers and dropping onto the floor, "Eliot, can you see to Jonny's nose, X-ray it to rule out a fracture and stitch him up... You in my Office now!" Serena said, turning her head to face Bonnie after she spoke to Eliot. Sacha released Bonnie, who followed Serena to her office, knowing what was going to happen to her. Jonny sat down in the chair located next to Jac's bed, who was slightly calmer and quiet now, too quiet in fact, he took hold of Jac's hand and rested them on the edge of the bed, using the other hand to hold on to his nose, "Right ill be back in a minute Jonny, I'll just go and get the Suture kit!" Eliot said, fumbling around the room, before exiting the room to get the equipment.

Jonny looked up to Jac, seeing her red puffy eyes close slightly as she looked at the bed, "Jac, you know I love you, I will never leave you, you know that, she's jealous of what we have, happiness, a baby on the way, all that..." Jonny said, squeezing Jac's hand slightly, making her look at him, she wanted to believe him, she did believe him, but there was something inside her stopping her from registering the information, storing it and treasuring it as it was from him, the love of her life, the father of her unborn child. Was she letting the witch come between them, drive that wedge between them, the wedge that they promised each other not to come between them, She sat there, her mind telling her maybe some of the things Bonnie said were true and her heart telling her to go with her instincts, Jonny genuinely loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you and their daughter. Jac looked up, letting her heart win over her mind, a tear freely rolling down her cheek as she looked in to Jonny's sparkling blue eyes, "I love you too!" she said forcing out a smile...

**Hope you enjoy reading this, Im going to update tomorrow probably in the afternoon, as i need to clean my room.**

**Im gonna do it sections, it will be clearer when i update tomorrow, i hope i don't confuse you **

**Please Read and Review xxx : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 9-**

**So I decided that Im going to do the Office scenes in two chapters as Bonnie's and Serenas scene seemed to take up most of the chapter. This chapter is about Bonnie and Serena, and there chat in the office, and the build up to Jac, Jonny, Eliot Mo's and Sacha's chat with Serena.**

_...She sat there, her mind telling her maybe some of the things Bonnie said were true and her heart telling her to go with her instincts, Jonny genuinely loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you and their daughter, Jac looked up, letting her heart win over her mind, a tear freely rolling down her cheek as she looked into Jonny's sparkling blue eyes, "I love you too!" she said forcing out a smile..._

**Meanwhile in the office...**

As Serena, Sacha and the very honest and opinionated Agency nurse approached the office, Serena opened the door, holding it open gesturing for Bonnie and Sacha to enter the, as they walked in she slammed the door shut, not saying a word and made her way to her desk, sitting down, letting her body flop into the chair letting out a loud sigh as she did so. "Take a seat please Nurse Wallis!" She said, raising her arm and pointing it in direction of the seat located directly infront of her desk. Bonnie sat down heavily also making a loud sighing noise as she landed, crossing her arms as soon as she was comfortable, Sacha insisted on standing in the corner of the room, for the safety of Serena more than anything as he had witnessed how violent Bonnie could be when aggravated by others. Serena sat there, thinking about an appropriate place to start the conversation with the young nurse, but decided just to dive in at the deep end, to get it over and done with, "Do you care to tell me what the hell happened in HDU Nurse Wallis?" Serena said, as calmly as she could, propping her head up with one hand on the desk as she looked at Bonnie, who sat there, not bothered that she was sitting in front of her 'Boss', "Nothing Happened, Ms Campbell, just a little misunderstanding!" Bonnie replied, quickly and abruptly. Serena looked shocked at what Bonnie had just said, knowing full well that it wasn't a 'Little misunderstanding' as she put it, "Nothing Happened? Ill tell you what happened Nurse Wallis, you were being unprofessional and disrespectful of a patient, who I might add is post op from having major abdominal surgery and is 6 months pregnant with a child with a diaphragmatic hernia, do you think she needs the stress of a rude, obnoxious and incompetent nurse shouting abuse at her and her partner, during the morning rounds? No i think not!" Serena said, feeling slightly better having that off of her chest. Bonnie sat there, looking into her lap as she fiddled around with her fingers, "I'm sorry, I guess...!" Bonnie replied quietly still twiddling her thumbs.

Serena let out a big sigh as soon as Bonnie had finished speaking, looking down at the desk, noticing the staff rota for Darwin on top of a bulky pile of paper, she looked at bit closer at the information, finding it having today's date on and the staff that were meant to be on shift. As she studied the rota, she noticed that Bonnie's name was nowhere to be seen on the days shift, "Hold on a minute, you're not down on the staff rota for Darwin today, in fact no agency nurses are down on shift... unless, you knew Ms Naylor had been admitted as a patient and Nurse Maconie would be with her!" Serena said, piecing together the fairly complicated puzzle, hoping to get to the end of this feud that Bonnie seemed to have with Jac and Jonny. Serena sat there convinced that Jonny had to be the reason why she was at the hospital, when she wasn't on shift, convinced that she had a 'thing' for Jonny and hoped to tear him away from the women he loved, Bonnie quickly looked up at Serena, with a look of worry and fear fill her eyes, had she been rumbled, had Serena sussed the reason why she was here, "It's non of your business you nosy old cow!" Bonnie replied, finally unleashing her anger as she banged her fists on the desk, Serena Jumped back, frightened at what the Nurse could do to her, Sacha saw this as his opportunity to step in, as she saw Bonnie tense up, as though she was ready to hit someone. Serena composed herself enough to answer the rude nurse back, "It is when your inflicting distress and your hurt on my colleagues and close friends!" Serena said, not even wanting to look at the nurse, She looked at Sacha, indicating to him what her next steps were, he replied with a simple nod, "Right Nurse Wallis, I want you to leave the premises and take all of you belongings, consider yourself suspended, with immediate effect, pending investigation...!" Serena said looking at Sacha to escort her out of the building. Bonnie stood up and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, "Good move their Serena, she deserve everything thats coming to her!" Sacha said before leaving the room to catch up with Bonnie, Serena Leant back in her chair, reaching for her phone and dialled the Number for Darwin, "Hello, can you tell Professor Hope, Mr Levy, Miss Effanga, Nurse Maconie and Ms Naylor in my office as soon as possible please, Thanks" Serena said putting the phone down quickly.

**Back on the ward...**

Jac and Jonny sat on the bed, cuddling up to each other, with Mo sitting down on the arm chair next to them, having a conversation about baby names, a few moments later, a nurse quietly Knocked on the door, with Professor Hope and Mr levy standing behind her, "Ms Campbell has asked me to tell you all that you are needed in her office as soon as possible" The nurse said confidently, Jac looked at Jonny, "What does she need to see us for, Its Bonnie who should be getting the chat!" Jac said, worried and in pain, but didn't mention this to anyone. Jonny looked at Jac, "Dont worry sweetheart, she'll just want our side of the story, no need to panic!" Jonny said, scooping Jac into his arms and placing her gently into the wheel chair in the corner of the room. Mo stood up and made her way over to the wheel chair, "Ill take that, Your knackered Maconie!" Mo said, placing her hands firmly on the handles, Jonny stepped to the side allowing his friend to take over, he then looked down at Jac, who smiled, giving him reassurance that she was ok with Mo pushing the wheelchair, soon after the group were on their way...

**Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this, Im going to do the next chapter, about the other side of the story (Jac, Jonny, Mo, Sacha and Eliot) and then chapter 11 will be about Jac, Jonny and Mo having a heart to heart... don't wanna give away to much**

**Please read and Review xx : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 10**

_...Jonny said, scooping Jac into his arms and placing her gently into the wheel chair in the corner of the room. Mo stood up and made her way over to the wheel chair, "Ill take that, Your knackered Maconie!" Mo said, placing her hands firmly on the handles, Jonny stepped to the side allowing his friend to take over, he then looked down at Jac, who smiled, giving him reassurance that she was ok with Mo pushing the wheelchair, soon after the group were on their way..._

**Back at Serena's office...**

As the group of medical staff, made their way upto the office, Jac began to experience, sharp, shooting pains, by her incision site, she looked under her blanket, which Jonny placed over her as she was freezing, to find a large patch of clear, reddish yellow fluid, stained on to her hospital gown, she quickly covered it up and looked up, trying to hold the shocked looked which hung upon her face. A few moments later the group approached the office, all knowing what questions to expect whilst in there, knowing Serena was on their side and there was nothing to worried about. They all came to standstill and Eliot gave a quick and loud knock on the door and waited for an answer, "Come In!" Serena shouted, giving them her permission to enter the otherwise private room. Eliot opened the door, holding it open so Mo could wheel Jac in to the room, and then allowing the others to enter the room, closing the door behind them. They all took a seat and waited for Serena to start the conversation, "Ok, I've spoken to Nurse Wallis, who I have suspended with immediate effect, with thanks to Mr Levy... and I have no intention of allowing her back in the building, I also apologise to You Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie, for the upset that she has caused you both!" Serena started off, before carrying on with the formalities, "... but I do need to hear both sides of the story, that is why I have you all here... Ms Naylor, care to start us off with what happened, from the beginning..." Serena said looking at Jac sympathetically, noticing that she was holding on to her incision site. Jac looked at Jonny before looking at Serena, took a deep breath and started to talk, "Well... Bonnie, Nurse Wallis arrived on the ward the night before last, for a shift as we were a nurse down, everything went fine during that shift, until the end, when we came to blows over how she acted around a patient, i had a quiet word with her at the Nurses station, making clear what the problem was... " Jac came to a stop when a wave of pain struck her lower abdomen, Serena and Jonny noticed this, putting it down to post op pain, Jac pulled herself together before continuing, "... at the end of the shift, she and nurse maconie left together, leaving each other in the car park as Jonny drove me and him the night before as i felt tired, i wasn't feeling to well, but didn't want to mention it to anyone as i just assumed it was the baby kicking..." Jac stopped again, pain ripping through her, letting out a little groan as the pain continued, "Are you ok Ms Naylor?" Serena asked, noticing that the colour was draining from Jac's skin as they spoke, Jonny continued talking for Jac, whilst looking at her, making sure she was ok, "... Me and Bonnie, were in the car park, i was looking though my bag cos i lost the keys to get into the flat, realising i left them in Jac's office, Jac met me in the car park and we made our way home, i noticed Jac wasn't very well and took her to bed thinking she would sleep it off, but she woke hours later doubled in pain... as we left the flat, i felt like i was being watched by someone, if you get what i mean, but thought nothing of it and then obviously what you saw in HDU happened..." Jonny finished, looking back at Jac, who was in a bad way.

A few seconds later, Jac lifted her hand to her mouth and began to heave before vomiting onto the carpet in the office. After she had finished she clenched onto her side and screamed with pain, Serena ran round to her wheelchair, dodging to vomit as she did so, and lifted the jac's hand and the blanket away from the wound, to find the large, reddish yellow liquid stain on her gown, she slowly began to lift the gown away from the wound to find it severely infected, "Has no-one seen Ms Naylor since she came out of theatre last night?" Eliot shouted at the medical staff, before looking at Serena, "There's No time to blame anyone, we need to get her in theatre now!, she's in septic shock, if we leave it any longer, we may have to deliver the baby!" Serena said grabbing the wheelchair and racing towards the door, by this point Jac was bobbing in and out of consciousness, her hands cradling her bump, mumbling words to Jonny, he barely understood what she was saying, but heard most of it, "Jonny... Help... save...the...baby...!" Jac said before losing consciousness. "Quick, she's lost consciousness, page theatre one tell them to prep now! Call NICU for standby!" Serena ordered running as fast as she could down the corridor, before reaching the theatre.

Jonny walked quickly beside Jac, holding on to her hand, "Jac, Jac, wake up sweetheart, Please, honey!" Jonny said, before crying uncontrollably, Mo placed her hands on him, pulling him away from her as Serena, Eliot and Sacha entered the anaesthesia room. Jonny watched on as he saw Jac wheeled away from him, unknown as to what was going to happen next, Mo wrapped her arms around him , "Everything's going to be Ok Jonny Mac, she's strong, she will get through this, and if your daughter is anything like her Mum, she will too !" Mo said, reassuring Jonny...

**Im sorry if this Chapter seems rushed or confusing**

**I hope you enjoy reading this**

**Please read and review... : )**

**( And thanks to the Guest who suggested that Bonnie came back to cause tension : ) )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 11**

_...Jonny watched on as he saw Jac wheeled away from him, unknown as to what was going to happen next, Mo wrapped her arms around him, "Everything going to be ok Jonny Mac, she's strong and if your daughter is anything like her mum, she will too!" Mo said reassuring Jonny..._

Jonny looked at Mo, thinking about how lucky he was to have a friend like her in his life, with him now, when he needed her the most, "What if they have to deliver the baby? I could lose both of them, I don't think I can do this..." Jonny said, slumping himself down in the chairs outside of the theatre, Mo sat down beside, placing her arm around him, "Jonny's she's in the hands of the best surgeon in holby! Nothing is going to happen to Jac or the baby! Trust me Jonny Mac!" Mo said, wiping away the tears that were rolling down Jonny's face, before he took over, "How do you know that? The baby's chances of survival were slim at full term, let alone at 26 weeks gestation!, Mo what am I going to do, I can't lose Jac, I just can't" Jonny said, breaking down in front of Mo, Mo looked at her distraught friend, her heart tearing apart as she saw how hurt and broken he was and all she could do was console him, try to give him the comfort that he will need to get through the next few hours, until they heard some news.

**In theatre...**

The three highly skilled surgeons stood there in the little room, all scrubbing in, ready to save the life of their colleague, their friend and her unborn daughter, knowing that her distraught partner sat just metre away from the familiar theatre room, not knowing whether he will see him girlfriend again or meet his unborn child alive. They all came to a standstill, looking through the window as they saw Jac wheeled into the white, empty theatre, her bump of display, showing the severely infected incision site, oozing with pus as they looked, her face pale and motionless, tubes and wires popping up all over her body, her chest moving up and down slowly as the ventilator inflated her lungs.

Serena turned to face the other two, unusually quiet men, speechless at the task that they faced ahead, "Are you ready?" Serena said dropping the damp paper towel into the disposal bin, "As we will ever be!" They both spoke in turn, before making their way into the empty theatre. They were all welcomed by the sound of a steadily beating machine, giving them the indication and slight reassurance that Jac was stable, they all studied the wound, discussing the best plan of action, "Right, I suggest we clean the wound, drain the infection and take it from there, how many weeks pregnant is she?" Sacha said, breaking the silence, Eliot spoke up, his voice breaking up as he did so, "She's erm 26 weeks gone!" he said, Serena noticed the upset in his voice , knowing how close he is to Jac, considering her as his own flesh and blood, knowing that he had built a strong bond and trust with her over the years. Sacha began to clear the incision site, "Scissors and a Robertson drain please" Sacha asked the scrub nurse, who immediately passed the equipment to the surgeon, Eliot stood there quietly thinking about how the infection could affect the baby, "Can someone page Mr Thompson and tell him to meet us on the ward, when we are finished, I need him to check the baby!" Eliot said looking at a sleeping Jac, Serena and Sacha looked at Eliot, agreeing with him before continuing what they were doing.

Serena assisted Sacha in draining the wound as he cut away at the old stitches, releasing the large extraction site. Once the wound was drained Serena cleaned the wound, "Saline wash please!" She requested , grabbing the luke warm bag off of the scrub nurse, "Suction!" Sacha said as he picked up the tube and used it to suck up the blood stained fluid. Eliot looked into the wound, finding several small abscesses, no larger than a bottle lid, lying on the lining of Jac's abdominal wall, "It's peritonitis, we need to drain and remove each one carefully, making sure we don't hit the amniotic sac... scalpel and clamps please!" Eliot requested, passing one immediately to Serena as Sacha sucked up the excess fluid. Once all the tiny abscesses were removed and placed in the kidney dish, Serena began to give the wound a thorough clean, using the luke warm saline wash, before allowing Sacha to close up, "Agreed, all signs of infection gone, Sacha could you close up please?" Serena said in direction of Sacha, who replied with a simple nod, "4 o proline please..!" Sacha said, Eliot took his gloves and scrubs off, "Im going to update Jonny and Mo!" He said as he briskly left the eerily silent room, placing his scrubs in the wash bin as he passed it.

**Outside theatre...**

Jonny and Mo sat there in silence, for what seemed like hours waiting for some news, hoping for the good news that they wanted to hear. After an hour and a half of waiting restlessly for news, the theatre doors swung open, a serious looking surgeon in the form of Eliot walked out and sat closely next to, who was holding on to a rare picture of him and Jac and a picture of the very first scan picture of his daughter in the other hand. Eliot placed his arm around Jonny's back, "The operation was a success, She's going to make a full recovery!" Eliot smiled, with relief, Jonny looked up at Eliot, clearly displaying that he had been crying, "Do you know what caused it? Is Jac Ok? Is the baby ok?" Jonny said throwing all the questions he had been thinking about for the past hour and a half, in hope for the answers that he needed. Eliot sat there, looking at the floor, thinking about what order he was going to answer the questions in, after a moment he spoke, "Jac is stable, the wound was seriously infected, once we drained it we found small abscesses on her abdominal wall...!" Eliot said before Mo interrupted him, "Peritonitis?" Mo said, looking at the exhausted professor, who nodded and continued, "... Yes im afraid it was peritonitis, all the abscesses have been drained and removed, she may seem groggy and confused when she comes round!" Eliot said calmly, "She's groggy all the time and that's without the anaesthesia!" Mo said trying to lighten the mood, but could see that both men were in no mood to joke around...

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, im beginning to get stuck, and cant think of anything else that could happen ive got enough for another chapter or two so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in your reviews.**

**Please read and review : ) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks to the two guests who gave their suggestions, I really appreciate it and will incorporate it in somehow, maybe set a few weeks apart, when they have settled in together and such ...**

_..."...Yes I'm afraid it was peritonitis, all the abscesses had been drained and removed, she may seem groggy and confused when she comes round!" Eliot said calmly, "She's groggy all the time, and that's without the anaesthesia!" Mo said trying to lighten the mood, but could see that both men were in no mood to joke around..._

Mo quickly stopped talking, allowing Jonny to continue to talk to Eliot, "And the baby, how is the baby? Is she ok?" Jonny asked, taking a deep breath as he waited for the answer, Eliot looked at him, "The baby is perfectly fine, we caught the infection in time, before it got into Jac's blood stream, no harm was done to the baby... However there was a couple of abscesses located by the amniotic sac around the baby..." Eliot could see Jonny's face dropped as he mentioned where the abscesses lay, "... but fortunately non of them were actually on the sac!" Eliot said hoping that the information that he had just given to Jonny put him mind at rest. Jonny looked at him, relieved and grateful for everything that he, Serena and Sacha had done for Jac and their daughter, "Thank you so much, I don't think I could ever repay you for what you have all done for her!" Jonny said, soon after realising there was something that he could do to repay all three, well all four, but would have to chat to Jac when she's well enough. Eliot looked at Jonny as Mo watched on, smiling at the pair as they spoke, "Just take care of her, make her happy! That's enough for me, for the other probably a bottle of wine and a beer!" Eliot said, smiling which caused Jonny to let out a little burst of laughter.

Suddenly the theatre doors opened quickly, the foot of the bed erupting from the doorway, before the rest appeared. Jonny stood up and stared emptily at the bed, as he saw Jac laying there, her arms resting by her side, the blanket draped over her ever growing bump, her hair neatly tucked to one side and a nasal tube providing her with oxygen as she regains consciousness, her skin still pale, her lips a deadly shade of white, almost blending in with her skin. He looked at her, grateful and happy that she was alive, that she and their daughter were alive and healthy, as he relived the thoughts of the last hour and a half, when he thought that he had lost her, her and their baby girl. He stood there for a split second, thinking about whether this was a life lesson, for both of them, was this a test as such, to test their love for each other, to test their strength? Whatever it was they had both learnt their lesson and he was determined to come out of this stronger and happier than ever, nothing was ever going to break them apart.

After a moment of standing there the porters wheeled Jac off to HDU on Darwin for close observation, Jonny let go of the bed, feeling like a part of him was torn off as he watched them take her to the ward, soon after they took Jac, Sacha and Serena walked out of the theatre, looking a lot more relaxed now than they did when they walked in, "Thank you so much, thanks for everything!" Jonny said giving each of the surgeons a big hug, which they returned, "It's our pleasure, we know she would have returned the favour if it was either of us on the table!" Serena said smiling at Jonny, "Right shall we go to the ward and see her?" Mo said interrupting the heart felt chat, they all agreed and made their way down the long and quiet corridor that led on to the ward. Again Jonny began to experience de ja vu as they walked down the little corridor that he had walked down, not even 24 hours ago, after Jac's last emergency surgery. He looked through the window to see her resting peacefully, as he walked in to the room, he was greeted by Mr Thompson, "Oh Hi Jonny, Im just going to do a scan to make sure baby's ok, is that ok?" Mr T said before squeezing the gel onto Jac's bump, "No, No thats fine you carry on!" Jonny said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed, he grabbed Jac's hand and held it tightly as he looked at the ultrasound machine screen, waiting for his baby girl to appear on the screen.

Mr T put the probe onto Jac's abdomen and moved it around, as he found the picture of the baby, "Well... everything appears to be fine, nothing seems abnormal to me.." Mr T said studying the screen to double check, Jonny looked at the screen hoping to have a look at the hernia that his daughter had. "Would you be able to show the diaphragmatic hernia, I just want to see how big it is!" Jonny asked, unsure whether Mr T that would let him, "Of course, it just... there, it looks relatively small and all the organs seems to be moving back to where they are supposed to be" Mr T said, seeing the relief and happiness on Jonny's face. "Right Im going to update Eliot ill see you later mate" Mr T added as he wiped the gel off of Jac' stomach and leaving the room.

Jonny sat there for a while, in the silence, exhausted after the day that he has had, he could feel his eyes dropping as she sat there watching his girlfriend sleeping off the anaesthetic. A few moments later Jonny was in a deep sleep, Mo walked in 5 minutes after he had fallen asleep, armed with large cups of coffee and food, as quite frankly she was starving and assumed that Jonny was too, she walked in to find Jonny fast asleep, with his head resting on the edge of the bed, his hand wrapped around Jac's as a form of protection, not wanting to let her go, in fear of losing her again, Mo smiled at her friends as she sat down, took a sip out of her coffee and began to read her magazine...

**Hi, just a quick chapter this was, its set towards the end of the night after all the commotion happened, i promise Jac will wake up in the next chapter **

**And again suggestions are welcome : )**

**Please Read and Review xx**

**Next update will be Friday or possibly Thursday if i can before i go work : ) enjoy **


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks to all that have given suggestions i really appreciate them : )**

_...Mo walked in 5 minutes later after he had fallen asleep, armed with large cups of coffee and food, as quite frankly she was starving and assumed that Jonny was too, she walked in to find Jonny fast asleep, with his hed resting on the edge of the bed, his hand wrapped around Jac's as a form of protection, not wanting to let her go in fear of losing her again. Mo smiled at her friends as she sat down, took a sip out of her coffee and began to read her magazine..._

**Half an hour later...**

Mo sat there, biting her nails as she was hitting the good part of the particular story that she was reading in her magazine, "No way!" she whispered as she read on. Across the room, Jac was beginning to come round from the anaesthesia, her eyes fluttering open, revealing specks of light as she looked up at the ceiling, soon after she made a few little movements, raising her free hand to remove the oxygen mask that was covering her mouth and nose, providing her with the oxygen that she needed, Mo looked up, directly at the bed to see what the noise was to see it was Jac moving around, she left her for a moment to come round before she spoke. Jac rubbed her eyes and made herself comfortable, making a little groan as she did so, she noticed that something was gripping her hand, loosely on her left side, she looked down to find it was Jonny, sleeping peacefully, letting out little snoring sounds every so often, this made a smile appear on Jac's face, "He's not left your side since you went into theatre you know!" Mo said, making Jac jump slightly, which caused her to grab her right side as the stitches tugged as she jumped, "Mo you really need to stop doing that! ..." Jac said taking a deep breath, thinking about what Mo had just said, "...Really? he's been with me all this time? What even happened?" Jac continued, looking at Mo, who was now walking over to Jac's bedside, "Yep, insisted on staying, he refused to move or even go to the toilet!" Mo answered Jac, which caused Jac to think about him all the more.

Jac sat there, quietly which wasn't anything new to Mo as she knew Jac was a person who liked to keep herself to herself, She thought about why Jonny would stay by her side, all this time, not just now, but all the other times, after the way that she had treated him over the past year or so, how much hurt and distress that she had caused him and he had been so nice to her, not given up on her, even though she had done all this to him. Jac looked down at Jonny, as he slept with not a care in the world, thinking how lucky she was to have a man in her life that actually wanted to be with her, a man that she hadn't managed to scare off due to her 'acid wit' or ice queen act, she tried not to cry, especially in front of Mo who had resorted back to her magazine, this time shaking her head at something she disagreed with, instead she smiled, counting her lucky stars that the man was Jonny and nobody else, she then looked down at her bump, placed her free hand on the top and rubbed it slightly "Love you baby girl, so does Daddy!" She whispered so Mo didn't hear her, secretly Mo had heard her, but didn't fancy Jac shouting abuse at her, to mind her own business.

10 minutes later Mo had finished her magazine, placing it down on top of her bag which she had put behind the door to keep it out of the way, "A good read?" Jac asked, smiling as she had spent the last 10 minutes watching Mo silently swearing and biting her nails as she read the magazine, "Yeah, kinda was not my usual cup of tea but looked interesting" she replied, a few moments of silence passed before spoke up again, a Jac sat there fiddling around with her sheet, she felt awkward that she was in the same room as Mo, with nothing more than a little small talk happening every 5 minutes. "Jac, you know Jonny Mac loves you, a lot?" Mo said trying the start a conversation with her best friends girlfriend, Jac looked over at Mo, with a small smile planted on her pale face, "Yeah, yes I do, I love him to!" Jac replied, Mo sat there shocked at what she had just heard, "He told me the other day that you were moving in together, he was so excited and happy, he's been on about it for a while now actually..." Mo said, instantly grabbing Jac's attention, she knew that he would tell Mo about them moving in together, as they told each other almost everything, even when they needed the toilet, she loved how open and honest they were with each other, "Yeah, he's been asking me for a while, I just kept letting him down, i don't even know why?, I guess I felt like it was rushed, all happening at once too fast, or I didn't deserve him..." Jac replied, Mo sat there looking at Jac sympathetically before replying, "Surely you have an idea why, you love him, he loves you, for god sake your having his baby, surely that's proof enough that you were made for each other... ive never seen him like this with any other women he has been with!" Mo said placing her hand on Jac's, causing her to looked down to look at Mo's hand, not flinching as she touched her. Jac looked up at Mo, "You would have thought so right?" she replied.

Jac remained silent for a moment, which didn't go un noticed by Mo, "He was also telling me all his plans, for the baby and your relationship, telling me he wants to make you and your daughter proud, widening his horizon's as such. He also said he wants a perfect little family..." Mo said, before Jac interrupted her, "Im anything but perfect, im dysfunctional if anything!" Jac said, emptily. Mo looked at Jac, confused as to what she had just said...

**Hi : )**

**Just a little chapter for today next update will defo be Thursday as im off to a Union J album signing tomorrow with my friend.**

**Sorry to leave it there, i wanted to finish it and prepare myself for tonights episode, **

**Please Read and Review ... : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 14**

...Jac remained silent for a moment, which didn't go un noticed by Mo, "He was also telling me all his plans, for the baby and your relationship, telling me he wants to make you and your daughter proud, widening his horizons as suck. He also said he wants a perfect little family..."Mo said before Jac interrupted her, "Im anything but perfect, im dysfunctional if anything!" Jac said emptily, Mo looked confused as to what she had just said...

"What do you mean by dysfunctional Jac? Whenever i see you two together you cant keep your eyes off of each other!" Mo said, knowing there was a risk that Jac could snap back after what she had just said. Jac looked at Mo, knowing she was right, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, she constantly worried about him, what she was doing to him and how it was affecting them as a couple. Jac then looked down at Jonny as she began to talk, "Im damaged goods, i hurt people i care about, i only care for myself, how can i care for a baby let alone a partner if all i care about is myself, all you have to do is look back on our history, we've had more up's and down's than a yoyo!" Jac said starting to get emotional, Mo sat there absorbing all this information in, wondering why Jac was opening up to her, of all the people she had in her life that she trusted with the information and she chooses her, Mo then began to get emotional, wiping her eyes before Jac would notice that she was upset, "Jac! You can not say that, you are one of the most caring people i know, I can guarantee that you are going to love this baby more than words can ever say! And as for Jonny, he loves you and only wants to be with you!, trust me, from one friend to another!" Mo said, now holding on to Jac's free hand, by this point Jonny began to fidget and made a loud grunting sound, Jac and Mo thought nothing of it but Jonny was awake, but kept his head resting on the bed as he heard the two women in his life have a heart to heart . Jac looked into Mo's eyes, she could see the emotion in her eyes as she spoke, the seriousness of what she had said hit Jac like a tonne of bricks, an overwhelming sense of love and self worth struck through her body, with little warning. Jac took a deep breath, before speaking, "How can he love me, when I... when I treat him so badly, when all i do is cause him hurt and pain? Explain that Mo! I have had trust issues, I always have since i was little!" Jac said, finally opening up about her past to someone who seemed to actually care about her, had she found a good friend in Mo? Yes, she knew this is what she needed now more than anything.

Mo sniffled, as she tried to stop her emotions from overcoming her, "Jac, I promise you, Jonny loves you, he's always telling me, 'I love her Mo' ... 'I think she's the one'... tell me Jac is that not proof enough?" Mo paused for a moment, her tears slowly falling down her face, in sync with Jac, who's tears were falling faster than she could wipe them away "...Why do you have trust issues? What happened when you were little?" Mo asked, intrigued to find out more about her new best friend, Jac composed herself, trying to find the words to explain what happened at this traumatic period of her life, she looked at Mo, "My mum abandoned me when I was 12, just packed her stuff one day and left, not explaining anything, no family no nothing, leaving me with nothing more than years of misery and torment in care..." Jac finally said, Mo sat there, shocked as she began to understand why she was so cold and evil to everyone, "I'm so sorry Jac, Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mo said, suddenly feeling very concerned for Jac, "Oh, it gets better, My mum, not my foster mum, my biological mum came back to holby, as a patient a few years ago..." Jac said feeling all the anger and hurt running back to her, "... Kidney failure, she came back in hope for a new kidney on the good old NHS, she acted as though she was only here to see me, she knew i was a doctor and i could help her... i noticed her as soon as she was wheeled on to Keller..." Jac continued, Mo interrupted, wondering why Jac would be on Keller, "Why were you on Keller?" Mo asked, "I was in General surgery before I transferred to Cardiothoracic surgery, anyway she noticed me as well, but i pretended not to know her, but she practically begged me, set on the water works so I would give her a kidney, my kidney..." Jac said, looking at Mo, who was listening attentively, "And you donated your right Kidney?" Mo said, as she had noticed the small scar underneath her appendix wound earlier on in the day, "Yeah I did, 19th April 2010, i remember that day clearly, but not as clearly as the 25th..." Jac said nodding slightly. Mo looked at Jac and raised her eye brows, "What happened on the 25th?" Mo asked, "She had been staying at my flat after we got discharged and kept saying that she was throwing up her anti rejection meds for my kidney, so I came here to get them changed for her, Micheal Spence saw me and decided to check my wound out and told me it was infected, i thought nothing of it and left, then erm,.. when i got back home, she had disappeared, i looked in all the rooms and found a note in the kitchen for an airline and the yellow pages were open at the taxi firm so i called them..." Jac said, pausing for a moment as all the painful memories came flooding back.

Jonny lay there, listening quietly, shocked at what he was hearing, Mo was lost for words as she heard the red haired consultant retell her painful past, "Did you ever find out where she went to? In the taxi?" Mo asked, fumbling her words as she did so, "She went to my granddads house, who she told me had died ages ago, before she left, i went after her, nearly crashing my car on the motorway, i had to call micheal half way because i had to clean out my wound and i collapsed, so he picked me up and after much protesting took me to my granddads house, she was there and so was he! He told me that she was flying back to india, where she lived, that night with some one else who walked in after me being there for half an hour" Jac continued, "Who was it? Her lover? Your Grandma?" Mo said wondering who else Jac had in her family, "My half sister, Jasmine, the sister i never knew i had! So i walked out after she tried to pin the blame on me, blame me for the reason she left in the first place, and Micheal took me to the nearest hospital to have emergency surgery" Jac finished, feeling quite relieved that someone else knew, "Oh Jac! I thought you were an only child!" Mo said now sitting on the edge of the bed, Jac removed her hand away from Jonny, who let it flop onto the bed, not wanting to let them know that he was awake and heard the whole conversation.

"I don't have a biological family, I have my Holby family and Jonny and Our little girl! Thats whats important to me!" Jac smiled as she looked at Mo, Mo smiled back and leant in to give Jac a hug, Jac hugged her back tightly, smiling as was Mo as they shared the moment, "Sorry you had to hear all about my wasteful life" Jac said, feeling slightly embarrassed as they let go of each other, "No Im glad you''ve told me! You don't know how much you and Jonny are alike you know!" Mo said trying to reassure Jac...

**Sorry its been a while since i last updated but i have been to work and went to a album signing Wednesday, I will probably put chapter 15 up tonight when im back from Birmingham.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and it doesn't confuse you**

**Please read and review : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 15**

_... "I don't have a biological family, I have my Holby family, Jonny and our little girl, that's what's important to me!" Jac smiled as she looked at Mo, Mo smiled back and leant in to give Jac a hug, Jac hugged her back tightly, smiling as was Mo as they share the moment, "Sorry you had to hear all about my wasteful life" Jac said, feeling slightly embarrassed as they let go of each other, "No i'm glad you've told me! You don't know how much you and Jonny are alike you know!" Mo said trying to reassure Jac..._

... Jac looked at Mo, confused at what she was saying, "How do you mean we are alike?" Jac asked quietly, Jonny lay there frozen, worried about what Mo was about to tell the mother of his child, frightened that all his past would be dragged up. "Jonny didn't have the easiest of childhoods" Mo started, looking at Jac as she did so, "Why what happened?" Jac asked, concern and worry in her voice as to what she was about to hear, "His Mum and Dad weren't very supportive or loving towards him growing, they favoured his younger brother because he was smart, handsome and very bright... erm.. he told me that this made him feel very isolated and withdrawn, so he decided to prove them wrong one day, prove to them that he was smart and could do just as well as his brother can, so he decided to become a medical professional, but again, they were not very supportive of him because he wanted to be a staff nurse, saying 'it's a girls job' and 'Only girls do nursing which understandably made him feel worse about himself, worthless infact, so he just left one day for nursing school, left a note behind telling them that he had moved to a new place, to follow his dreams, with their support or not!" Mo said , as she saw the tears fill up in Jacs eye, shocked at what she had heard, "That's awful, how can they not love him, he's the most handsome and cleverest and most loving man I have ever met" Jac said taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh, " ... It certainly is, they've only just started to get back in contact with him, he hasn't even told them that they are going to be grandparents in a few months time!" Mo finished, wanting to wait til Jonny was awake to explain further, "Really, I thought he would have told them, to make them realise what they are missing out on!" Jac said, Mo shrugged and shook her head, "You would have thought so!" Mo said

After a few moments of silence, Jonny let out a big cough and a sniffle before lifting his head up, revealing his tear stained face as he looked at Jac. Both women looked at Jonny, feeling guilty as they knew that they were the cause of his upset, "Jonny Mac, Im sorry, I had to tell her! ... you both really need to talk to each other, like now!" Mo said as she stood up, placing her hand on Jac's shoulder, gripping it slightly, Jac looked up at her and smiled before she left the room. After Mo left the room, it suddenly filled with a deathly silence, "You heard all of that conversation didn't you?" Jac said, breaking the silence, turning her head to look at Jonny who sat there fiddling around with her fingers, "Yeah, pretty much all of it... Jac, why didn't you tell me about this? Honey Im here to listen to you whenever you need me, how did you manage to keep that bottle up for so long?" Jonny said calmly as he looked into her eyes, "The same reason you didn't tell me about your mum and dad!... I guess you just learn to live with it, Dont you?" Jac replied staring at the bed sheets. "Jac you shouldn't have to live with it! What your mother did was awful, she used you, when you were vulnerable!" Jonny said becoming angry at the thought of what her mother did to Jac, Jac noticed the anger in his voice, the concern which he was showing over her past gave her the reassurance and the proof that she needed, the proof of how much he loved her.

Jac sat there in silence, in hope that the subject would change from her so called family, Jonny sat there looking through his phone, scrolling across a picture of the last scan of their baby, making him smile at the thought of his future to come. Jac looked at Jonny, "Mo said that your parents have just started to get back into contact with you!" Jac said, grabbing Jonny's attention, he held onto his phone tightly before he answered Jac, "Yep, a few months ago, my mum tried to call me a few times, but i rejected them, i just couldn't face her, after all this time Im still angry at them, at what they put me through, she also sent me some messages, well more like essays explaining that it was my dad that made her go against me, her own son, because i used to rebel against them, i didn't want to do the sporty stuff, yet my brother did,!" Jonny said, stopping himself as he felt the emotion build up, leaving a lump in his throat, "How could they just expect you to answer them, pretend everything was hunky dory after all these years?" Jac said shuffling over on the bed, and tapping the bed so that Jonny could squeeze on so they could cuddle up, "I don't know, they even suggested that I go back up to Scotland to see them again, I don't know what to do Jac, I just don't know!" Jonny said letting his emotions out again.

Jac sat there for a moment, as she cuddled up to Jonny, resting his hand on her bump, as she knew he loved to do that when he needed comforting, "Maybe, if you want to, we should go up to Scotland and show them what they are missing out on, show them how far you have come and maybe, just maybe ill let you show me off!" Jac said, hoping to lighten the mood, Jonny looked at Jac, surprised at what she was saying, "Wha, what you mean you will come with me, to Scotland?" Jonny said, shocked at the seriousness in Jac's voice, "Yeah, Why not, im not going to be able to work for a while after this am I and a few weeks later im on Maternity leave, come on Maconie, we need a holiday!" Jac said hoping he would agree...

**Hi : )**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, thought i would change it a bit, so they are not going through so much drama and pain, thought they deserved a bit of happiness...**

**Please read and review : )**

**(Will update tomorrow, maybe two chapters if I have enough time)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 16**

_..."Wha, What you mean, you will come with me, to Scotland?" Jonny said, shocked at the seriousness in Jac's voice, "Yeah, why not, Im going to be off work for a while after this and a few weeks later I go on Maternity leave, Come on Maconie, we need a holiday" Jac said, hoping he would agree..._

Jonny looked at her, contemplating whether to go or not, thinking would he really want to meet his parents after all these years? After years of happiness to be dragged down by their small mindedness and lack of empathy, but he thought to himself, this is his opportunity to prove them wrong, prove to them that he made it, he has a beautiful girlfriend, who loves him and a little girl on the way, "You know what Jac, Lets go, but not for them, for us a little break would do us the world of good, its just what we need. But there's one condition?" Jonny said, looking all serious as he looked directly at Jac, "What will that be Maconie?" Jac answered back sarcastically, before letting out a small smile, as did Jonny, "You need to rest for the next week! We will go the week after next!" Jonny said, sitting up and turning himself around so he was facing Jac, still smiling at the fact that Jac had actually agreed, well suggested she go with him to meet his parents, "Are you going to message them or are we just going to turn up and surprise them?" Jac asked, the sound of surprising them by just turning up seemed like fun for Jac, but she wanted to make Jonny happy, "I'll message them, She'll only worry if I don't reply to her messages... Oh and she doesn't know your pregnant, Mo had told her a while ago that I had found someone!" Jonny said, worried that Jac would snap as she learnt about Mo's gossiping, she looked at Jonny and smiled, "Ok, That's fine, she probably won't end up meeting her anyway! We shall see about that when we get there!" Jac replied rather sarcastically, which made Jonny laugh.

As they both sat there discussing their little trip to Scotland, their little girl decided to interrupt them by kicking Jac as hard as she could on her operation site, this made Jac jump, causing her to tug at her stitches as she held on to her side, letting out a loud groan of pain, "Jac, Are you ok? I'll get Eliot and Mr T!" Jonny said, jumping up off of the bed and running to the door, leaving Jac holding on to her side, "Eliot, Mr T, It's Jac, she's in pain" Jonny said before running back to Jac's side. Both men came running in, "What's Happened Jac?" Eliot said, breathing heavily as he came to a stop, "The baby kicked the part where I had the surgery, it's caused a sharp shooting pain across my abdomen where I tugged the stitches!" Jac explained as she tried to control her breathing, "Right ok, Can we have some strong pain killers and start an IV line and start intravenous antibiotics ASAP please?" Mr T said to the nurse, who walked in shortly after them, "Right Jac, im going to do your Obs ok?, Lets check how the wounds looking before we start shall we?" Eliot said, as he began to peel the old dressing away from Jac's abdomen, "Right, i can see where you have pulled the stitches there's a small cut in the centre, but that should heal on its own accord!" Eliot continued as he studied the wound, before covering it with a fresh, sterile dressing.

Eliot then picked up the thermometer off of the side table, he then gently moved her hair and tucked it behind her ear and placed the thermometer into her ear, "Right, your temperature's 39.5, which is a bit on the high side, but the pain meds should sort that out!" Eliot said jotting the temperature down into her notes, along with her heart rate and blood pressure. Jac sat there, unusually quiet, as she let the concerned looking doctors check her over. Jonny sat there, with his hands covering Jac's left hand, "Causing Mummy pain already are we My wee girl" Jon said, now looking at Jac's swollen bump, Jac turned her head to look at Jonny, who was laughing to himself, "Jonny? What have i said about talking to the bump?" Jac said, grinning at him, making his laugh harder. A few moments later Eliot and Mr T walked over to the couple, who were both laughing at each other, causing them to turn their heads in sync to look at the doctors, "Ok, Jac everything seems fine, there's no signs of infection, the best thing you can do now is to rest!" Eliot said, allowing Mr T to say what he needs to, "I would like to perform another ultrasound and monitor baby's heart rate for a couple of hours" Mr T said as he jotted down in Jac's notes, Jac looked at the pair, as they spoke to each other before interrupting them, "When will I be getting discharged, do you think?" Jac asked, waiting for what seems like a lifetime for an answer, "I'd like to keep you in overnight and depending on how you are in the morning, I will discharge you tomorrow!" Eliot said. Just as he went to turn around, Jac threw another question at him, "And what about work?" She said, not really bothered at how long she was going to stay off for, as she was far too excited for her's and Jonnys little holiday to Scotland together, "Erm, id say about 2 weeks, maybe 3 weeks, but i don't want you to come back until you are completely better! And Jonny, I'm giving you the time off as well, i want you to take care of her!" Eliot demanded, sounding serious as he spoke to the pair.

After a moment of talking to Jac and Jonny, Eliot and Mr T left the room, to collect the things that they needed and continued with what they needed to do on the ward. Shortly after they left, Mr T returned to the room, armed with an ultrasound machine and the foetal heart monitor machine, he pushed them both next to Jac's bed and began to set them up. After he had finished, he clapped his hands together and began to speak, "Right, can you lift up your gown please Jac?" Mr T asked as he picked up the cool, gel bottle. Jac lifted her gown up, revealing her pale bump, "Ok, this is going to be cold, but you know the drill!" Mr T said to Jac as she prepared herself for the cold liquid to hit her bump, Mr T shook the bottle and began to squeeze it onto Jac's abdomen, causing Jac to squirm a little, he then picked up the probe and placed it onto the gel, moving it around until he found the image of their little girl on the screen, Jonny and Jac looked at the screen attentively, soaking in the image of their baby girl, making little movements that could be seen, listening to the sound of her strong heart beat, pounding out of the machine. Jonny and Jac looked at each other and smiled, "I love you!" Jonny whispered to Jac, who blew him a kiss in return, before turning her attention back to the screen, where the image of their little girl stayed as Mr T studied the images, "She seems fine, she's a good size, the hernia's still the same size, but nothing to worry about, the organs seem to be moving down of their own accord, her heart beats strong and healthy, but im still going to monitor it for a few hours!" Mr T explained to the parents-to-be, who both smiled at each other...

**Hi,**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, i'm uploading two chapter's tonight hopefully!**

**Please read and review**

**Any suggestions welcome I will write the Scotland trip in another couple of chapter's as i have some great and cute ideas until then**

**: )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 17**

_... "She seems fine, she's a good size, the hernia's still the same size, but nothing to worry about, the organs seem to be moving down of their own accord, her heart beats strong and healthy, but im still going to monitor it for a few hours!" Mr T explained to the parents-to-be, who both smiled at each other..._

Mr T packed away the ultrasound machine before he set up the foetal heart monitor, he picked up the two heart monitor probes and placed them onto Jac's abdomen, one at the top and one at the bottom of her bump, he stretched the strap around her back and stomach, securing them probes in place, he turned the machine on. All three of them sat there waiting for the monitor to pick up the little girls heart beat again, a few seconds later the strong thud of the baby girls heart beat was picked up on the machine, much to her parents and Mr T's delight and relief, "Right i'm going to go and see my other patients, i'll come and check on you every half hour or so to check the monitor, if there's any problems, page me, ok!" Mr T said before leaving the room, wheeling the ultrasound machine with him as he did so.

As the couple sat there, the realisation of impending motherhood hit Jac, she sat there quietly, thoughts going through her mind about how her life was about to change, thinking whether she could give their little girl the life that she deserved, scared that she would mess things up, resulting in their daughter hating her, as much as she hated her own mother. Jonny soon picked up on how silent Jac was, as he looked at her empty looking face as she stared down at her bump, Jonny moved his hand closer to Jac's before holding it, "Is everything ok sweetheart?" Jonny asked, trying to gain eye contact with her, "I don't know, it's probably just my hormones, don't worry about it!" Jac said quietly, still staring at her bump, "Jac, I know when there's something wrong with you, Is it about the baby? Are you worried about the baby?" Jonny asked, still unsure as to what was causing Jac to be so quiet. Jac suddenly looked up at Jonny, with a single tear falling down her cheek before hitting the bed sheets, "Jonny what if i'm no good at this maternal, mothering business? What if i mess it up, like my mum did, like your mum and dad did? I don't want to put her through that, she deserves better than that!" Jac finally broke out, as did her tears as she began to cry uncontrollably, Jonny shuffled closer to Jac, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Jac, honey, you will not do any of those things, our daughter is going to love you so much because your her mum, you are nothing like our parents, your loving and caring, you're going to be the best mother in the world!" Jonny said, hoping this was enough to reassure Jac.

Jac looked up at Jonny, her eyes red and puffy as she continued to sob, "I'm scared Jonny, I'm really scared, what if she's really Ill when she's born, What if i cant cope!" Jac said, doubting herself about being a mother, Jonny took a deep breath as he tried to register all the things that Jac was saying to him, finally he found the words to answer her, "Jac, I'm scared too, i'm petrified infact, I know it's scary that she has a diaphragmatic hernia, but we can do it, we have to be strong for her Jac and if anyone can do it, You can!" Jonny said sternly as he spoke to her. Jac had calmed down by this point, trusting what Jonny was saying to her.

They both lay there on the bed, both cuddling each other with their hands both on the bump, Jonny grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he received an email, he opened it up, so it was in view of both Jac and him, to reveal a picture of a light pink, flowery all in one suit, with 'Mummy's and Daddy's little princess' printed on it in a slightly darker pink colour cotton, Jac took a look at it and gasped, "That is beautiful!" she said as she stared at the picture, "I'm glad you like it, I've ordered a couple of them in different colours and with different writing on!" Jonny replied, feeling pretty chuffed with himself that he had picked something that Jac seemed to like, "What other colour's have you got, because I am not dressing our daughter in bright green or orange!" Jac joked as she looked at Jonny, "I think i got the pale yellow, a cream one and lilac one!" He replied, as he looked down at Jac who looked back at Jonny's phone, "I can't wait to see them, I think we need to get more clothes and stuff like that!" Jac said, looking up at the door, "Have you got anything for the baby yet?" He asked her, worrying that she is leaving it to the last minute, "I have the nursery furniture and all that we just need clothes, bottles, nappies, wipes and a pushchair, Oh and are we giving her a dummy?" Jac said, asking for his input on whether their daughter should have one or not, Jonny looked at her, happy that she actually wanted his input on their daughter, "Ok, how about we look online i'll grab my IPad from out of my locker, and Yes we can give her a dummy, it won't hurt her for a few months, and we could get her a comfort bear as well" Jonny said, getting up from off of the bed, "Don't be too long!" Jac said as she got herself comfortable on the now empty feeling bed. Jonny walked as quickly as he could down the lengthy corridor that led to locker room, opening the door quickly as he arrived and headed straight to his locker, which was located next to Jacs, he picked out his IPad and the charger and headed back to HDU as quickly as his legs would carry him.

A few minutes later, he burst through the doors and placed himself back in the same spot he was before he had left, resting the IPad on the little portable table which was hovering over Jac's bed...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and the last one, i'm going to do the next chapter about them looking at the clothes and them falling to sleep blah blah blah and then them waking up and Jac getting discharged and stuff**

**Ill possibly update again tomorrow, but updates won't be as regular as last week, as work is busy with half term being over and all**

**Sorry : (**

**Please read and review : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 18**

_... A few minutes later, he burst through the doors and placed himself back in the same spot he was before he had left, resting the Ipad on the little portable table which was hovering over Jac's bed..._

He got himself comfortable, as did Jac before picking up the Ipad, "Which website shall we go on first?" Jonny asked, eagerly as he was excited to be shopping for baby stuff with Jac, she looked at him, throwing him a sarcastic stare, "I didn't think you were being serious Jonny?" she joked, laughing at the face that Jonny had pulled at her, "Go on Next or Mama's and Papa's or something like that!" Jac suggested, snuggling up closer into Jonny's chest, still in view of the Ipad, Jonny typed into the search bar, instantly loading up the next website, "Shall we just get her all in ones for now or some trousers tops, dresses..?"Jac asked Jonny, thinking that he would have more of an idea of what to buy for a baby than she would, "Erm... we can just buy her a mixture of things, and she'll need a coat as well, because she will be born in the winter time!" Jonny said, Jac nodded and began to scroll down the baby girl section of the website, seeing many different items that she and Jonny had fallen in love with, "It's all becoming real now, especially now we are buying her clothes and stuff, its scary!" Jac said, adding a ruby red coat and some cream knitted leggings to the basket.

After half an hour of looking on just the one website, they had managed to fill their basket with over 50 items of clothing for their little princess, ranging from sleep suits, tights, leggings, tops... all in different shades of pinks, lilac and yellows with the occasional speck of blue jeans. Jonny leant down to get his wallet out of his bag so he could pay for all the clothes, "Have you got enough for it all?" Jac asked, wondering how he was going to afford to pay for all these clothes, "Ahh you see! I have been saving since I found out you were pregnant!" Jonny replied, feeling pretty chuffed with himself, Jac looked at Jonny, smiling at him as he said it, with a proud look on his face as he paid for all the items, "Ok, I'll pay for the pushchair and whatever other clothes i see and the bottles and stuff, we can just chip in for nappies, formula milk and dummy's..."Jac said to Jonny as she looked at the screen. Jonny nodded his head as he finished what he was doing on that website, "Ok, lets look for the pushchair then , if we get one with the car seat included with it, it will be much easier than having to shop for one separately!" Jonny suggested, loading up the Mama's and Papa's website, "As long as it's not fleuresant yellow or green I don't mind!" Jac said, pulling a face as she said it, making Jonny laugh.

As they sat there scrolling through the pushchair section, Jac picked up her phone, typing down in the notes section what they had bought and what they needed to buy, "What are you writing down sweetheart?" Jonny asked as he glanced down at her phone, "Just writing down what we have bought and what we need to buy for the baby!" Jac replied, her eyes infixed on what she was typing, a few seconds later Jonny had come across a pushchair that he liked and was certain that Jac was going to love too, "Jac, what about this pushchair?" Jonny said, grabbing Jac's attention as she looked up at the Ipad, stopping what she was doing. They both sat there staring at the pink and Navy blue pushchair, with a travel cot, car seat and a rain cover, Jac gasped as she saw it, "It's perfect!... oh i forgot we need to pick her up a blanket and all that!" Jac said, suddenly remembering that she was going to be born in winter, despite Jonny reminding her not even half an hour ago. Jonny looked at Jac and nodded, "Sure we can get all that stuff from asda or tesco, I'm sure they sell them, Are we getting this pushchair?" Jonny asked, unsure if this was the one she wanted, "Yep, I want this one and ok we can go tomorrow after I get discharged!" Jac said, Jonny turned himself to look at Jac, "You heard Eliot, you have got to rest and im sure that by walking around a big supermarket isn't resting Naylor!" Jonny said, trying to be in control, Jac gave him a deathly stare, "Jonny im sure i can manage walking around a shop for an hour, it's not going to kill me!" She replied, standing her ground. Jonny shook his head and left it at that, as he knew he wasn't getting any further in the conversation and wasn't going to win it, Jac sat there smiling to herself, knowing that he had given in, she took the Ipad off of Jonny so she could pay for the pushchair, "Could you pass me my purse, its in your bag, I put it in there yesterday morning!" Jac asked Jonny, who sat there wondering why she put it in his bag, never the less he passed it to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did so, "What was that for?" Jac asked, surprised to have received it, "Nothing, just wanted to give you a kiss!" Jonny said, smiling from ear to ear. Jac paid for the pushchair, as she waited for the transaction to process she looked at the time at the top of the screen, "Gosh, is that the time?" Jac said, realising that it was half 11 at night, wondering where all the time had gone, Jonny looked at the time on the screen, "Woah, we must have had too much fun shopping for our wee girl!" Jonny said, as Jac passed him the Ipad, he put the Ipad on to table and pushed it gently towards the wall, "Right I think its time we got some sleep!" Jonny said, wriggling around. Jac began to get uncomfortable as she moved around, "Jonny could you help me walk to the toilet please?" Jac asked, quietly, too embarrassed to say it out loud in fear that someone may be eaves dropping, "Sure sweetheart!" Jonny said, jumping up off of the bed and walking around to the other side to help hoist her off of the bed.

As Jac got to her feet, Jonny wrapped Jac's over his shoulders, placing his hands firmly on her sides, Jac held her free hand firmly on her wound as the stitches tugged each time she walked. "Are you Ok Jac?" Jonny asked, noticing that she was holding her side, "Yes i'm fine, its just tugging a bit as i move!" She replies, concentrating on where she was walking as they were turning out of her room on to the ward in direction of the toilets. 5 minutes later they were still dordling down the corridor slowly, as they were approaching the toilets, "You're not coming in with me are you?" Jac asked, knowing that he would, "Yes I am, I'm not having you collapsing on me Naylor!" He replied, not bothered in the slightest that he was about to enter the ladies toilets, as he opened the door and guided Jac in, who had gone a very bright shade of red. As Jac entered a toilet cubicle, Jonny decided to hold the door himself, rather than Jac locking it, just in case she did collapse again and he needed to get in there to her...

**Hi : )**

**I wont be updated most days this week, possibly Wednesday will be the next time I will update as i have a very busy week at work.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please Read and Review : )**

**Thanks xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 19**

...As Jac entered the toilet cubicle, Jonny decided to hold the door, rather than Jac locking it, just in case she did collapse and he needed to get in there to her ...

"Jonny, you know everyone's going to think it's odd when you walk out of the ladies bathroom don't you?"Jac teased, knowing that he really didn't care what others thought about him, as long as Jac and the baby were ok, "I don't care, let them stare or snigger, makes no difference to me!" Jonny replied sarcastically back to Jac. Jonny then remembered back to when Jac was in theatre, when he was sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, thinking about what his future held for him, the thought of how he felt when Eliot said that she was ok, that both of them were ok, "Jac, can I ask you something?" Jonny asked, wondering how he was going to word it to her, "No we are not redecorating my flat! End of!" Jac said jokingly, "No its not about that, its about the baby!" Jonny replied, chuckling to himself, as he knew that he had pestered her to brighten up her decor in the flat, "You best shoot then hadn't you!" Jac said flushing the toilet, "Godparents, what do you think to Serena, Sacha and Mo being the baby's god parents?" Jonny asked, fearing what the reply was going to be, Jac stood there in silence as the toilet finished flushing, thinking about it, she then opened the door and walked out, "Who's saying i'm getting her christened and anyway we have ages to talk about this, i'm not due for another 12 weeks Jonny, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there!" Jac said, panicking at the responsibility that was looming in the near future, "It's called being prepared Jac, you should try it someday you never know you might like... so what do you think?" Jonny said seriously, looking in to Jac's eyes. "I'll think about it!... now stop pestering me... And if I agreed to the christening our daughter, I want Micheal as a god parent as well and Eliot to be her adopted grandfather as such!" Jac said as she dried her hands and headed towards the door, before Jonny caught up with her and supported her back to the ward, "I'll take that as a maybe then!" Jonny said sarcastically as he took most of her weight.

As they got back to the side room, they both jumped into the surprisingly roomy bed, snuggled into each other, resuming the position that they were in before they ventured to the toilets, the room stood silent as they both began to feel their eyes dropping. Jac lay there with her head resting on Jonny's chest, her bump touching Jonny's stomach, as he enjoyed feeling his little girl make little movements throughout the night, she lay there listening to his heart thump against his chest, something about this sound comforted her, made her feel safe. After a while of laying like this, she slipped into a deep sleep, leaving Jonny awake as he looked at his phone. A few moments later Jonny glanced down at Jac , as he heard grunting and snoring sounds, to find that she had fallen asleep, he smiled as he watched her sleep, moving her long red hair behind her ear as she slept without a care in the world, after 10 minutes of watching her sleep, he could feel his eyes dropping, they felt heavy and sore as he fought to keep them open so he could watch the mother of his daughter sleep peacefully, as she had not been getting a lot of that after the past few day. Finally a few moments later he gave into his tiredness and fell into a deep sleep, his head resting on the top of Jac's head as she slept in his arms.

**The next morning...**

After a much needed sleep, Jac began to awaken from her slumber, fidgeting around and stretching as she woke herself up, causing Jonny to wake up, after a restless night sleep, as he found himself up every hour on the hour to check on Jac, to check if she was alright, still in fear that something would happen to her, despite her feeling much better in herself. Jonny took a big stretch and a yawn, before wrapping his arms back around Jac, as she felt cold to him, "Morning beautiful!" Jonny said, giving Jac a hug, "Morning Maconie!" Jac said, wriggling around as she felt uncomfortable, "You ok Jac, your fidgeting around a lot!" Jonny said, feeling slightly concerned for her, "I'm fine, i just need the toilet, our daughter seems to think it's fine to sit on my bladder when it's full!" Jac said sarcastically, making Jonny laugh, "That's my girl!" Jonny said, earning himself an evil glare from Jac, "Are you just going to sit there laughing to yourself or are you going to help me get to the toilet?" Jac said, sternly as she began to sit up.

Jonny composed himself and jumped up to help Jac get to her feet and they were soon on their way to the toilet. After taking 10 minutes to get to the bathroom, which would usually take her just a couple of minutes before she had the surgery, Jac flushed the toilet and exited the cubicle to find Jonny messing around on his phone, "You look happy with yourself Maconie? Care to share with the class?" Jac said as she washed her hands, before reaching for the paper towels, "I've just got an email to say our items have arrived at the shops and a little something else as well!" Jonny said smiling at Jac, who stood there wondering what it could be, "What else have you got Maconie? Tell me!" Jac said, getting agitated as he wasn't telling her what else he had bought, "You'll have to wait and see Naylor!" Jonny replied, not giving in to her questions. They both made their way back to the room, on their way back Eliot and Sacha noticed them walking down the corridor, arm in arm as Jac, waddled her way slowly towards HDU. As they got back into their room, Jonny thought about their conversation in the bathroom last night, wondering whether he should raise the topic again, with the risk of Jac biting back at him for being too prepared when it came to their daughter. As he lowered her onto the bed and made sure taht she got comfortable before saying what he needed to say to her, "Jac, have you managed to have a think about the christening and god parent thing?" Jonny said, knowing the chance of her turning nasty on him, but he took the risk...

**Hi, sorry about not updating as much as i should, but work had been crazy this week so far and its only Wednesday, ill probably do another chapter tonight when i finish work again**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, **

**Please read and review... : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 20**

... As he lowered her onto the bed and made sure taht she got comfortable before saying what he needed to say to her, "Jac, have you managed to have a think about the christening and god parent thing?" Jonny said, knowing the chance of her turning nasty on him, but he took the risk...

Jac looked at him, with an empty expression on her face, "You know what Jonny, I have... and I want to get our Daughter christened, you know just in case she doesn't make it, and I want Micheal, Serena, Sacha and Mo to be her god parents... and Eliot to be her adopted grand father, it's only fair that she has at least one grand parent in her life, seeing as our parents are either not part of our lives or haven't bothered with us for years!" Jac said bluntly, much to Jonny's delight.

Soon after they arrived back into the private sie room, Eliot and Sacha made a brisk knock on the door and waited patiently for permission to enter the room, "Come in!" Jac said loudly as she got herself comfortable, mid conversation with Jonny about something that concerned both of them. As they both entered the room, Jonny and Jac instantly stopped their conversation and just sat there smiling at each other before turning to face the pair, who were oblivious to what they were discussing, let alone smiling at, "Morning camper, you two seem very happy with yourselves this fine morning!" Sacha said, in his usual chirpy manner, Jac turned to face Jonny, who mouthed to her before turning back to the even more confused doctors, "Me and Jac want to ask you something!" Jonny said, starting the conversation off, nudging Jac to indicate it was her turn to talk, "We would like to know if both of you would like to be involved in our daughters life..." Jac said staring both of the men, before looking directly at Sacha, "I know we are over preparing ourselves and she's not even born yet but, Sacha will you be one of our little girls god fathers?" Jac asked, as she saw the tears progressively fill up in Sacha's eyes, he instantly wiped them away as they began to fall freely down his face, "I would love nothing more Jac and Jonny, Thank you so much, I'd be honoured!" Sacha said, gently hugging his best friend, "And Eliot, we would like you to be her granddad, i know technically your not gonna be blood related to her, but you've been like a father to Jac over the year and it would mean the world to us if you would!" Jonny said, Eliot stood there tugging at his collar and sniffling slightly before he answered the Scottish nurse, "I would be honoured to be in this precious little girls life, Thank you! Both of you!" Eliot said, trying not to join in with the tears as Sacha had finally managed to compose himself. After the group had finished giving each other hugs, Sacha and Eliot stood at the bottom of the bed, looking through Jac's notes, Sacha walked around to the side of the bed and placed the blood pressure machine on to Jac's arm and pushed the buttons so it would start , Eliot and Sacha waited patiently, both looking at the small screen, whilst Jonny and Jac sat chatting to each other about what else they needed to buy for the baby, as soon as the results appeared, Eliot jotted them down in Jac's note's. Sacha then picked up the thermometer and placed it in her ear, moving any stray hairs and tucking it behind her ear, "Temp is 37.5" Sacha said popping the small plastic piece into the bin. Eliot instantly jotted this down before closing the book and turning around, "Ahh Nurse, can I have a large pad dressing and micro pore tape please?" Eliot said to the nurse, who had just entered the room to give Jac her Meds and prescription for when she was discharged, "Right Jac, I'm going to dishcharge you this morning, your free to leave anytime after 12, i'm going to ask Mr Thompson to come down and check the baby over before you leave and i'll change your dressing..." Eliot started, looking at Jac, who sat there nodding in agreement at what the professor was saying.

A few moment later the nurse had returned to the room with all the equipment that Eliot needed, "Jac, could I just lift this up a little bit?" Eliot asked as he finished putting his gloves on, "Sure!" Jac said rolling her gown up to reveal the slightly blood stained dressing, Eliot carefully peeled back the old dressing, taking his time so he could avoid causing Jac unnecessary discomfort, and then placed the old dressing carefully into a cardboard kidney disk, Eliot then picked up the antiseptic wash swab and held it up, "This may sting a little Jac!" Eliot said, giving Jac prior warning to the pain that she may endure for the next few moments. Jac nodded at Eliot, gripping on to Jonny's hands as tightly as she could, as she prepared herself for the next few moments, Eliot then swiped the cold, fluid filled swad over Jac;s operation site, ensuring that it was clean and sterile, after he had finished he stood there studying the wound, checking for any signs of infection that would be present, he then picked up a dry swab sheet and dabbed the wound dry, "So Jac, have you got any plans for your time off?" Eliot said, trying to make conversation to take her mind off of the pain, "Yeah... Me and Maconie are going to Scotland next week... Just the two of us!" Jac said, gritting her teeth as the stinging pain began to subside, "Ahh land of the kilts, No offence Jonathon, Scotland is a lovely place, very chilly mind you but beautiful none the less!" Eliot said, nodding his head towards the loved up pair as he applied the clean wound pad to Jac's operation wound, Jonny just sat there laughing, he had grew used to his hometown being called that, as Jac says it all the time, but in a more abrupt manner, even though he didn't actually care, he was far too happy that Jac had actually agreed, well suggested that they go to Scotland, a place that she said she would never go to...

**Hi : )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try and update on Friday in the morning before i go to work,**

**Please Read and review.. : )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 21**

_... "Ahh land of the kilts, No offence Jonathon, Scotland is a lovely place, very chilly mind you, but beautiful none the less" Eliot said, nodding his head towards the loved up pair, Jonny laughed as he had grew used to hometown being called that, he didn't actually care, he was far too happy that Jac had agreed to go to Scotland, a place she said she would never actually go to..._

"Yeah we are having a wee holiday before the baby comes, as time to ourselves is going to be practically none existent when she arrives!" Jonny said, not telling him the real reason why they were going, as he looked at Jac. Jonny, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed with Jac, who despite Eliot finishing what he was doing around 3 minutes ago was still gripping pretty tightly on to his hands, "Sounds like you will both have a great time there!... I'm going to leave your IV line in until all the saline and antibiotics have been administered, i'll remove it before you leave!" Eliot said changing the subject as he washed his hands at the little hand basin, Sacha was getting the discharge papers sorted, signing all the appropriate boxes that he needed to sign before handing the clipboard and paper to Jac, "Can someone page Mr Thompson to come down to Darwin as soon as possible please?" Sacha said, as a nurse walked by HDU, she replied with a simple nod and continued on her way. Jac had just finished signing the discharge papers, when she snuggled into Jonny's arms and looked at his phone as he scrolled through different websites, Eliot and Sacha were just finishing up with the documents before they left the room to see to their other patients, as soon as they left Jonny spoke up, "I wonder why Mr T has got to come and check you over again for?" Jonny asked Jac as soon as the door had closed, "I think it's more for Eliot's piece of mind more than anything, He only did a scan yesterday and she was fine!" Jac said, as she continued looking at Jonnys phone.

Half an hour later, Jac was getting dressed into a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt, whilst Jonny was packing her bag that Mo had brought in from Jac's flat, suddenly there was a knock at the door, "One moment please..." Jac said as she pulled the loose fitting shirt over her head and covered her bump, "Come in!" She shouted as soon as she had finished, "Sorry to interrupt, but Eliot wanted me to Erm check you over before you left!" Mr T said, mixing up his words as he was nervous for some reason, rolling in the ultrasound machine into the room, "Ok, That's fine, Eliot's getting a bit paranoid about the baby just lately, a bit like someone else...!" Jac said, turning to Jonny as she lay herself down, "I'm only thinking of you and our daughter!" Jonny said in his defence, which earned himself a laugh from both Jac and Mr T. Jac lifted her loose fitting shirt up, revealing her pale bump as Mr T set up the ultrasound machine, he then picked up the bottle and shook it a little, "Usual drill!" Mr T said, not even mentioning the coldness of the gel, as she had grown used to having all these scans over the past few weeks. As the cold liquid hit Jac's abdomen, it instantly made her flinch for a second, Mr T then placed the probe on to her bump and looked at the screen, as the picture of the little girl began to appear on the screen, "Ahh, there she is...!" Mr T said as he looked at the picture in greater detail, Jonny and Jac lay there, watching the screen attentively as they saw their little girl move around in front of their eyes, "She looks fine, just like she did yesterday, she's developing at the correct stages that she should be and is exactly how she should be for nearly 27 weeks gestation!" Mr T said, printing of a couple of pictures, one for the proud parents to be and a copy for Jac's hospital notes. Jac then began to wipe off the now warm gel off of her stomach, whilst Mr T packed away they equipment before writing down his findings in Jac's notes, "I believe your free to leave now! Have a great time in Scotland guys!" Mr T said, picking up the notes so he could show Eliot. Just as he was about the leave, Jac spoke up, "Thanks, for everything!" She said, letting out a small smile as she straightened her shirt out, Mr T looked back at her and smiled, "Your Welcome Jac!" He said, somewhat humbled by the fact that the Jac Naylor had just thanked him for all his hard work and commitment on their case, this to him was the equivalent to a thanks from the queen.

10 minutes later, Jonny and Jac were ready to leave the hospital, Jac had insisted on walking, protesting to Jonny that she was not an invalid and had a pair of legs and intended on using them, "Right are you ready to go Naylor?" Jonny said, picking up Jac's bag and throwing it onto his back, "As i'll ever be Maconie!" Jac said as she pushed herself up off of the bed and headed towards the door. As they entered the ward, they saw Serena and Mo at the nurses station, chatting with Eliot and Sacha, "Serena, Mo can we have a wee chat!" Jonny said, quite loudly so that they could hear him, this caused them both to turn around and walk in their direction, "How can we help you?" Serena said, holding her hands in front of her, with Mo standing next to her attentively, "Me and Jonny would like to ask you something!" Jac started as she looked at Jonny, "We would like to know if you two would be our daughter's god mothers, I know we are being prepared but with the CDH diagnosis we are preparing ourselves now!, so how about it?" Jonny said, looking directly at the two women, as he took hold of Jac's hand. Mo's face lit up when he heard what they had said, "Of course I will Jonny Mac and Jac, Aunty Mo can't wait!" Mo said tightly hugging her best friend before gently hugging Jac, Serena was in a slight state of shock, "Why do you want me to be her god mother, I don't deserve to!" Serena said quietly, rubbing her thumbs together, "Because you saved not only my life, but my daughters life too!" Jac said, nicely as she squeezed Jonny's hand, waiting for the new CEO to answer her, Serena looked at Jac and Jonny, touched to have been considered to be part of their little girls life, "Then I would be honoured to be her God mother, along with Mo!" Serena finally said, much to Jac and Jonny's relief, "Right I must be on my way, busy day ahead of me, and I don't want to see either of you for a few weeks, enjoy the time off and relax, I mean it Jac!" Serena said laughing as she pointed her finger in direction of Jac, who joined in with the laughing. A couple of moments later the group of four had gone in separate directions, Jac and Jonny headed towards the lift, slowly but surely, pushing the button as they stepped into the lift that would lead them to the ground floor...

**Hi : )**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I'm going to put another chapter up in the morning and then another at night!**

**Please read and review : )**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 22**

_... "Right, I must be on my way, busy day ahead of me and I don't want to see either of you two for a few weeks, enjoy your time off and relax! I mean it Jac!" Serena said laughing as she pointed her finger in direction of Jac, who joined it with the laughing. A couple of moments later the group of four had gone in separate directions, Jac and Jonny headed towards the lift, slowly but surely, pushing the buttons as they stepped in to the lift that would lead them to the ground floor ..._

As they approached the ground floors, the doors flew open, revealing the hustle and bustle of the reception/coffee bar area, they both stepped out of the lift and stood in the middle of the floor, "Fancy a hot chocolate sweetheart?" Jonny asked, wrapping his arms around Jac's waist, Jac looked to face the coffee bar, to see how long the queue was, as she just wanted to get out of the hospital for a while, "Yeah sure, Thank you!" she replied as she made her way over to the bar. As they approached the surprisingly quiet and calm area, Jac noticed the familiar looking consultant, flirting with the young barrister as she served him his usual mid day coffee, "You don't change do you Micheal?" Jac said, creeping up behind him, causing him to jump slightly, "Geez Naylor! Your gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!..." Micheal said, placing his hand quickly on his chest, "...Anyway shouldn't you be at home relaxing after what you've been through?" He finished as he picked up his coffee and took it to a table to sit down, "Jac you go and sit down and ill get the drinks!" Jonny said walking up towards the counter, "Can I have two large hot chocolates with whipped cream please?" Jonny said, sorting through all his loose change in his pockets. Jac and Micheal had sat themselves down at one of the round comfy booths as Jonny walked over with the two large cups of hot chocolate, "There you go sweetheart!" Jonny said, placing one cup in front of Jac, "Thanks!" Jac replied, taking a small sip out of her cup, "So Naylor, Maconie... what are you going to do with yourselves for three whole weeks?" Micheal said, holding his hands around his cup as a source of heat, "Well we are off to Scotland, relaxing and getting all the stuff ready for the baby!" Jonny said, using his fingers to count off each of the events, "Sounds fun!" Micheal replied, taking a large gulp out of his cup, "Speaking of the baby, me and Jonny want to know if you would be one of her god fathers?" Jac said quickly, causing Micheal to splutter a bit as he swallowed his coffee, "Me? Really?!" Micheal said, calming himself down after nearly chocking, "Yes really Micheal! So will you?" Jonny asked, drinking his hot chocolate, "Well of course I will! Anyway who else is going to be her god parents?" Micheal asked, curious to who he will be sharing the role with, "Well, there's the whole of Darwin, half of Keller and AAU... Only joking, There's you Sacha, Serena and Mo!" Jac said sarcastically as she saw Micheals Jaw drop. Micheal then drank the last of his coffee before coming up with an excuse to leave, "Right guys, loved the chat but people don't heal themselves! Have a great time in Scotland!" Micheal said before making his way to Keller ward, "Bye!" Both Jac and Jonny said simultaneously, "Right come on Naylor lets go shopping!" Jonny said excitedly, as he stood up holding out his hand so he could help Jac up off of the seat and they made their way to the car.

**Back on Darwin...**

Mo, Sacha and Eliot sat at the nurse's station, waiting for something to happen as the ward was weirdly quiet, Eliot then decided that he would look through Jac's notes, taking a second look at the scan picture that Mr T had put in not even an hour ago, "Mmm..." Eliot said, thinking out loud, "Everything ok Proff!" Mo said, as she swung around on her chair, "Yes, everythings fine, im just looking at Jac's scan picture..." Eliot replied, as he bit his lip, "What's wrong with it?" Mo asked, as she stood up and walked over to the professor, "I'm just comparing it to her 20 weeks scan and the hernia seems to be correcting itself !" Eliot said, still studying the two scan pictures, smiling to himself. Mo sat herself back down, with a huff as she began to twiddle her thumbs, "Does anyone fancy a coffee, My shout!" Mo said as she looked at the two men, "Yes please, a latte please!" Sacha said, happy to be receiving a caffeine hit, "Proffesor Hope?" Mo asked, as she looked at him, "Ooh, ill have a hot chocolate please!" Eliot said, putting the notes away, "Ok i'll be back in ten, Page me if you need me!" Mo said as she made her way to the lift. As she reached the ground floor, she saw the queue, full of tired and exhausted medical staff who needed their caffeine intake to get them through the rest of their shift, as the queue began to go down, Mo saw some familiar staff nurses from Darwin, who she presumed where on their breaks, she over heard their conversation, so she listened attentively, "_Did you hear what that new girl, I think her names Bonnie, was saying?" _one nurse said, "_No, what was she on about, she seemed pretty angry when she left Ms Naylor's room, if looks could kill!" _the other nurse said, "_well, she told Sandra that she was going to wait outside Nurse Maconies flat, she knows where he lives and said she wont move unless he takes her back!"_ Mo stood there shocked at what she had heard, "_Nurse Maconie would never go out with her, Ms Naylors 27 weeks pregnant with his baby! He's not that stupid!" ..._ Mo had heard all she needed, she grabbed her order and left her money on the side, "Thanks!" she shouted as she headed to the lift.

As the doors opened on to Darwin, she ran towards the Nurse's station, "Eliot, Sacha, I've just heard those two nurses who where attending to bed 7 talking about Bonnie...!" Mo said, slightly out of breath as she rushed the words out, "What were they saying? She's left the Building Mo!" Sacha said looking confused as to why this girl was being brought into conversation, "They said she has gone to Jonny's house, and is refusing to move until he takes her back, as in be her boyfriend!" Mo said, worrying over the welfare of her two best friends and their unborn daughter. "Right Mo, Call Jonny and tell him not to go back to his house, i want you to go and check that she hasn't gone to Jac's flat... come to think of it, I saw her snooping around in mine and Ms Naylors office earlier before she got escorted off of the premises" Eliot said, remembering the events of earlier...

**Hi :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I will update again tonight, I will try and do another two chapters if i can**

**Please read and review xxx**

***Any suggestions welcome**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 23**

_... "Right Mo, call Jonny and tell him not to go back to his house, I want you to go and check Jac's flat... come to think of it, I saw her snooping around in mine and Ms Naylor's office earlier before she got escorted off of the premises!" Eliot said, remembering the events of earlier..._

"Why didn't you mention something earlier! Have they both left yet?" Mo snapped back at Eliot, immediately regretting it soon after, Luckily Eliot didn't take it to heart, knowing he be the same if it was Mo that didn't disclose this type of information, "I'm sorry, they left about half hour ago, right go and check her flat and call them before its too late!" Eliot replied, as he thought of all the possible things that Bonnie could do to the pair. Mo quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could to the locker room, she slammed open the door and rushed to her locker, fumbling around as she tried to put her key into the door, "Oh come on!" She grunted as she finally managed to open the locker, she quickly grabbed her phone and car keys and ran straight out of the small room, without closing her locker behind her. A few moments later Mo emerged from the lift doors and jogged quickly towards the exit onto the car park, she picked up her phone and dialled Jonny's number and waited for him to answer, "Come on Jonny Mac!" Mo whispered as she waited, for what seemed like a lifetime for him to answer the phone. Seconds later Jonny finally answered the phone, "Hello Mo, what's up?" Jonny asked, wondering why Mo was calling his as she had just started her shift, "Jonny Mac, where are you and Jac?..." Mo said pacing fast as she approached her car, "Hold on a minute, i'm just gonna put you on loud speaker... Hello, we are on our way to mine to get cleaned up and go out why?" Jonny said, becoming worried as he heard his friend breathing heavily down the phone, and the worry in her voice, "Don't go to you're's or Jac's not yet! Go to my place, I have some clothes and stuff that will fit Jac for now and Im bound to have some of your old clothes there? You still have my spare key right?" Mo answered as she zapped open her car door and stepped inside. Jonny was becoming increasingly worried and began to panic, as Jac sat there looking at him strangely, "Mo, What's going on? Why have we got to go to your's? Tell us!" Jac said answering for Jonny as he concentrated on the road as they approached a busy cross road, "Swear to me that you guys won't panic?... But it's Bonnie, I overheard some nurses talking in pulses about her... to cut a long story short, she's at your place Jonny, waiting for you two to arrive, she want's you Jonny! And she knows where Jac lives!" Mo said, placing them on loud speaker as she started the ignition and put her seat belt on. Jac and Jonny sat there in shock, what did Bonnie hope to achieve by stopping outside of their houses? Did she hope that she would tear them apart? That Jonny would choose her over Jac? Whatever it was, they were both determined that it wouldn't happen. "You still there..!" Mo said, breaking the silence, "Yeah yeah we are still here, Mo i don't understand, why is she doing this to us? She's caused enough hurt and heartbreak to last a lifetime!" Jonny said as he pulled into Mo's street, "I-I don't know Maconie, she's a two faced, heart wrenching little witch, she doesn't deserve the time of day!" Mo said as she sped off out of the hospital grounds, "Anyway i'm on my way to your's now and ill stop off at your's Jac, do you want anything picking up?" Mo asked as she sat at a set of traffic lights, Jac and Jonny sat there for a minute and thought about it, "Can you pick us up a spare set of clothes and PJ's and Jac's endometriosis Med's please we can get the rest from asda or town!" Jonny said as he pulled up outside Mo's house, "Ok Jonny Mac, I'll see you at mine in a bit!" Mo said before putting the phone down. Jac and Jonny sat there for a moment before they both got out of the car, "Jonny, i'm scared! What does she want!" Jac said, wrapping both her hands around her bump and turning to face Jonny, "I'm scared to, I'm terrified, I don't know what she wants hunny!" Jonny replied, placing a hand on Jac's thigh and squeezing it slightly, giving her some reassurance. A few minutes later they both stepped out of the car and made their way up to Mo's front door, Jonny put the key in the door and held it open so Jac could go in first, when they were both in the surprisingly spacious house, Jonny locked the door and placed the bolt on, for a sense of security, "Shall we go and get you cleaned up sweetheart, I'll show you to the shower room!" Jonny said, wrapping his arm around Jac's back and guided her upstairs to the bathroom.

As they got to the bathroom, which was situated next to Mo's master bedroom, they opened the door, revealing a massive, teal blue colour decorated room, with a walk in shower, a large bath tub and toilet and sink, Jonny walked over to the set of wicker drawers and got them both a towel out and handed one to Jac, "Do you want to go in the bath or the shower hunny?" Jonny asked, wanting to make Jac happy after that Bonnie news, "Ill have a bath thanks! Jonny don't leave me please!" Jac said, her voice breaking as she finished speaking, Jonny looked at her sympathetically, "I would never leave you Jac! I love you!" Jonny said, grabbing Jac's hands and shaking them slightly as he spoke. Jac looked back at him, staring into his bright blue eyes, as they sparkled back at her, she let out a small smile before he turned around and filled the bath up with luke warm water, as he didn't wasn't to aggravate her wound. Jac began to get undressed and wrapped the large bath towel around her as she waited for the bath to fill up, Jonny also began to get undressed as he turned on the shower, "Hold on, jump in the bath with me, no point in wasting all Mo's water is there! Anyway we've seen each other naked!" Jac said, not wanting to let him know the real reason why she wanted him to share a bath with her, "Ok, sure, the baths big enough for both of us!" Jonny said, smiling as he was about to share a bath with the love of his life, the mother of his daughter, his best friend...

**Hi : )**

**I will update again in the morning and probably a few more chapters throughout the day**

**I hope you enjoy reading it and if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know, BTW the Scotland trip will be happening soon i promise! **

**Please read and review : )**


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Minds One Choice **

**Chapter 24**

_Jonny also began to get undressed as he turned on the shower, "Hold on,_

_jump in the bath with me, no point in wasting all Mo's water is there! Anyway we've seen each other naked!" Jac said, not wanting to let him know the real reason why she wanted him to share a bath with her, "Ok, sure, the baths big enough for both of us!" Jonny said, smiling as he was about to share a bath with the love of his life, the mother of his daughter, his best friend..._

As the bath was beginning to get full, Jonny turned the taps off and checked the temperature of the water, "Jonny, I'm not a child, I can handle a hot bath!" Jac said, looking at him strangely, "I don't want it too hot as it will aggravate your stitches and quite frankly i'm not a big fan of boiling hot baths!" Jonny admitted as he gestured for Jac to get into the bath first, "Turn around a minute!" Jac said, feeling body conscious as her bump was the 'size of an house' as she liked to put it. Jonny reluctantly turned around, tutting as he did so, Jac then stepped into the warm bath and lowered herself in, "Can I turn around yet?" Jonny said, getting slightly impatient as he stood there stark naked, ready to join his girlfriend in the bath, "Yes go on!" Jac said as she sunk herself down into the bubbles, so the top of her bump was poking out of the water, Jonny stepped into the bath and lowered himself down at the opposite end to Jac, "Ahh! This is lovely!" Jonny said, as Jac rested her legs on Jonny's lap, "Mmm, isn't it just!" Jacs replied. Jonny lay there thinking about what was happening, why Bonnie was here? Suddenly realising that the only reason she had come to the hospital to work, was because she knew that he got transferred from St James' to Holby City general last year, "Jac, we will get through this you know!" Jonny said, starting the conversation, "I know! We are in it together, I'm not letting her get the better of us Jonny, we've been through worse than this and came through it better!" Jac replied, looking at Jonny, placing her hand on the top of her bump, "We certainly have! We've had more up's and down's than the lift!" Jonny replied, making Jac laugh at the one liners he was coming out with. Jac then placed the spare sponge that she was using on top of her bump and waited for a moment, "Jonny, watch this, she does it all the time!" Jac said as they both stared at the sponge, a few seconds later the sponge fell into the water with a splash as their little girl kicked it off with a thud, both Jac and Jonny sat there laughing out loud as he picked up the sponge and placed it back on top of her bump, a few moments later their little girl had knocked it off again, "Aww that is soo cute! I cant wait to meet her, Im so excited!" Jonny said changing the subject as he saw the anger and upset in Jac's eyes when the spoke about Bonnie, "Me neither, though I must admit I'm terrified!" Jac said, as she stared at her bump emptily. Jonny looked directly at Jac, knowing that she was terrified that she would end up like her mum, scared that being a mum wouldn't suit her and that she will only ruin her daughters life, "You'll be fine! As you say, we are in this together!" Jonny said, smiling at Jac as he gained her attention, "We really need to get everything sorted for her..." Jac said quietly, turning her attention back to her bump, "Sorted as in what, Clothes? Furniture?..." Jonny said, confused at what she meant, as they bought most of it last night when they were in the hospital, "As in giving her name, we cant call her 'bump' or 'little girl' forever!" Jac said softly as she looked into Jonny's eyes, "Ok, Ok, what names do you like? I have a few!" Jonny said, knowing the chance of Jac actually using one of his chosen names was slim, but thought he would raise it up, "I like, Maddy or Layla... what names did you choose?" Jac said, knowing it would be something Scottish, "I love, Gracie, Phoebe and Isla...!" Jonny said, stopping as he saw Jac's face lighten up, "What's up Naylor? Your scaring me now!" Jonny said, jokingly waiting for her to answer him, "I love that name, Isla, What about Isla-Grace or Isla-Sofia?" Jac said, wanting to stick with Isla, "Isla-Grace, I love it! What about her last name?" Jonny said, hoping Maconie would be included in it, Jac sat there thinking about it for a moment, "Maconie, Isla-Grace Maconie! Has a nice ring to it!" Jac said, seeing Jonny's face light up after announcing their daughters full name. Jonny sat and smiled at Jac, with the tears beginning to form in his eye's, "Isla-Grace Maconie, I love it, thank you so much for taking my last name!" Jonny said as he leant it for a hug.

**Back with Mo...**

Mo had just turned left into Jonny's road, keeping a close lookout for Bonnie's bright red ford KA car, as she slowly cruised down the road, she couldn't see the car for peanuts. When she saw that the coast was clear, she parked up and walked cautiously upto Jonny's front door, she quickly opened it and locked it behind her as soon as she was inside the building, she then quickly rushed into Jonny's bedroom and picked up his sports bag and placed in around 5 different shirts, 5 pairs of clean underwear, trousers, socks deodorant and his toothbrush and anything else she thought that she might need, before she swiftly exited the flat, making sure it was locked and secure before she headed for her car. As she sat back inside her car, she threw Jonny's large sports bag onto the back seat before she headed to Jac's flat to collect her some clothes and essentials...

**Hi : )**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it,**

**Should Mo have a run in with Bonnie at Jac's or will she just find her in her car staring at the building?**

**Please read and review : )**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 25**

_... As she sat back inside her car, she threw Jonny's large sports bag on to the back seats before she headed towards Jac's flat to collect her some clothes and essentials..._

10 minutes later Mo found herself entering Jac's street, as she emerged from the junction she saw the bright red ford KA parked snugly behind Jac's BMW, "Gotcha!" Mo said, quietly to herself. Mo quickly drove down the road past Bonnie's car and parked some way down the road. As she came to a standstill, she picked her phone up from out of her pocket and dialled Jonny's number, a few seconds later Jonny picked up the phone, knowing something was wrong, "Mo is everything ok? Have you found her?" Jonny asked, with worry in his voice, instantly making Jac turn around, her eyes filled with panic and worry, "Erm Jonny Mac, i'm outside Jac's flat and Bonnie is waiting in her car, she must have known that she was getting discharged today!" Mo said, informing her best friend about the situation, as she looked in her rear view mirror to see what the deranged nurse was doing. Jonny paused, turning his head to face Jac who was sitting there listening in on the conversation, "Oh my goodness! Right Mo go into Jac's flat, there's a spare key under the flat pot for the back door and keep a lookout, we are on our way!" Jonny said, still looking at Jac, as she was cradling her bump, "No don't come to the flat, i don't want either of you hurt, im getting you all some stuff and your stopping at mine until you go to Scotland, Ok? Im not having you two hurt!" Mo ordered as she stepped out of her car, still looking at what Bonnie was doing, "Right ill call Eliot and let him know what's happening, ill call you if there's any change!" Mo added before hanging up the phone. Mo then placed her phone into her back pocket and locked her car before she walked down the road, with her head facing the ground, so her hair covered her face, until she found the little back alley, this action didn't go un-noticed by the love struck, deranged nurse as she recognised the transplant/ cardiothoracic surgeon walk towards the block of flats.

A few moments later, Mo had arrived at Jac's back door, she looked around her, making sure that no one had followed her, she pushed the small plant pot aside and grabbed the key and placed it into the door and opened the door, immediately locking it after she had got inside. Mo walked through Jac's kitchen into the living area, to be greeted by an array of pictures of herself and Jonny, Jac and Jonny together and all the scan pictures that they had collected over the past 27 weeks, she stood there for a moment, taking in the scenery, before snapping out of her daze and returning the task in hand. As she walked briskly down the corridor she found, Jac and Jonny's bedroom, the door slightly ajar as she peeped through, making sure it was there room, she walked in a picked up the large looking holdall bag and dropping it on to the bed, Mo then gathered together, a load of tops, leggings, underwear, bra's and other essentials before placing them, untidily in the bag and leaving the room. Mo found herself back in the kitchen area, as she looked through the cupboards, in search for Jac's endometriosis Med's and painkillers, as she stumbled across them, she heard a loud knock at the door, which made her jump, she stood there frozen as she thought about who it could be, as she knew the only people to come round Jac's flat was Sacha, Micheal, herself and Jonny, Mo quickly picked up the Meds and threw them into the large holdall, she then placed the bag quietly on to the kitchen table, as she snuck up to the door. As she got to the door, she took a look through the little pigeon hole, to see who it was, revealing the short, slim, dark curly haired nurse, standing there with her hands on her hips before knocking loudly again, "I know your in there Ms Effanga!" Bonnie shouted, hoping the surgeon would hear her, "Jesus Christ!" Mo whispered, as she tip toed over to the table, picked up the keys and the holdall and headed towards the back door, unlocking before she left the building, she locked the door and put the key in her pocket, just in case Bonnie came to the back in hope of getting in.

As she walked around to the front, Bonnie was standing on the pavement, texting frantically on her phone, Mo knew she would be trying to contact Jonny, suddenly Bonnie turned around, noticing Mo standing there with the bag of clothes for Jac, Bonnie walked up to her as she began to shout abuse at her, "Where are they! Has she got you running around after her already the manipulative bitch!" Bonnie shouted, getting in Mo's face, Mo stepped back, "Woah, I think you need to back off a bit, you sound a 'wee' bit jealous there Nurse Wallis!" Mo said sarcastically as Bonnie continued to shout, "Mo tell me where they are, I need to see Jonny, he belongs with me Not her! He's only staying with her because she's having his baby..." Bonnie said, swinging her arms around in front of Mo,

"Hold on a minute! Jonny love's Jac, not just cos she's having his baby my darling! Anyway, he wouldn't touch you with a ten foot bargepole, i know him better than you, now get out of my face!" Mo said as she brushed past the aggravated nurse, Bonnie grabbed hold of Mo's arm and pulled her back, "Where do you think your going? We haven't finished talking yet!" Bonnie said, as Mo turned around throwing a dirty look at Bonnie, "I think we are Bonnie, now if you don't mind I have to see my best friends!" Mo said as she began walking towards her car, Bonnie walked quickly behind her and grabbed her again, "Seriously Bonnie, get off of me, you silly cow!" Mo said, turning around again to speak to the stupid nurse, As Mo turned around, Bonnie swung her arm around, hitting Mo on her nose with a thump, causing Mo to step back as she put her hand up to her nose, revealing blood pouring down on to her scrubs, "Oh no you didn't! "Mo said as she returned the favour, knocking Bonnie to the ground. Mo quickly ran to her car, zapping it open before she got there, she jumped inside, locking the doors after her as she started the ignition and drove off quickly down the road before Bonnie had gotten up...

**Hi : )**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, i didn't plan on it getting physical but, the idea of Mo thumping Bonnie one after she had hit her seemed fun.**

**Ill be putting another chapter up again later**

**Please read and review : )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 26**

_...Mo quickly ran to her car, zapping it open before she got there, she jumped inside, locking the doors after her as she started the ignition and drove off quickly down the road before Bonnie had gotten up..._

**Back at Mo's house...**

Jac and Jonny had been in the bath for a little over 40 minutes, Jonny took hold of Jac's hands, carefully rubbing them as he saw how wrinkly they were becoming, "Let's go and get dressed, your fingers are starting to look like prunes!" Jonny joked as he began to lift himself up out of the bath, "My finger's aren't the only thing that's starting to go wrinkly!" Jac said as Jonny stood up in front of her, Jonny instantly grabbed his manhood in defence, "You shouldn't be looking!" Jonny said in a deep Scottish voice, jokingly as he stepped outside of the bath, causing Jac to laugh, "I couldn't help it, Now turn around whilst I get up!" Jac said, waving her arms as she spoke, "Jac, i've seen you naked loads of times, now get over it!" Jonny said, refusing to do as he was told, as he held his hand out to help her out of the bath. Reluctantly she took hold of his now dry hands and hoisted herself out of the bath, instantly wrapping the rather large bath towel around her snugly, "Come on! Lets go and find you some clothes!" Jonny said wrapping his arm around Jac's waist.

As they entered Mo's spare bedroom, where she stored all of her old clothes and equipment, Jonny could see how red and flushed Jac was looking, he knew that she was embarrassed that he had saw her naked, but he knew there was more to it, she was embarrassed because he saw her bump, she loved being pregnant but disliked the bump, saying it makes her look 'fat' and 'ugly', Jonny didn't share the same thoughts, he thought she looked beautiful, he loved the way she glowed even when she was miserable and grouchy, and he couldn't wait to show her off to his parents when they went to Scotland, to show them what he had become, what he had achieved and who he was now that he had Jac in his life,

"Jac, I love you!" Jonny said, as he kissed her gently on the cheek, taking her by surprise, "I love you too Maconie!" Jac replied, as she pulled one of Mo's jumpers over her bump and picked up a pair of leggings, "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just gonna call my mum and dad and tell them that we are coming to see them!" Jonny said, picking up his phone off of the bed as he turned around, "You haven't done it yet! I thought you were going to call them last night!" Jac shouted as he left the room, "I forgot to, then I fell asleep!" Jonny shouted back.

Jonny walked into the living area and plonked himself down on the sofa, still with the towel wrapped around his waist. He sat there scrolling through his phone contacts until he came across his 'Mam' and 'Dad's number, he sat there for a while before actually dialling the number, thinking about what he was going to say to them after all these years, after ignoring their calls, messages and letter due to personal grief that they had caused him. A few minutes later he pushed the button and place the phone by his ear, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, as the dialling tone pierced through his ear drum, he began to get sweaty and clammy, nervous as to what he was going to say first, what were they going to say to him, should he mention Jac? And the Baby?...

Suddenly a familiar voice answered the phone, "Hello, Jackie Maconie here..." The voice said, causing Jonny to freeze as he heard her voice,  
"Hello Mum it's me, It's Jonny!" He said finally, still in a slight state of shock, as he heard his mum gasp, "Jonny, my love, how are you? Are you ok? Where are you now?" Jackie said, shaking as she spoke to him, "Mum i'm fine and i'm holby city, I work at the hospital as a charge nurse... listen i've been thinking, well me and Jac have been thinking..." Jonny said before his mother interrupted,

"Jac? Who's Jac is that one of your friends?" she said softly, as she waited for a reply, "She's my girlfriend and..." Jonny started, wondering whether he should mention that she is almost 7 months pregnant to her now, "... she's going to be the mother of my child soon! Anyway we've been thinking for a while now, and we've decided that we are gonna come to Scotland to see you, to talk things over!" Jonny said, feeling relieved as he had said what he needed to say.

As Jonny waited for his mother to reply, Jac walked in to the living area and sat next to him on the sofa, taking the phone and putting it on loud speaker so they could both hear the conversation, "I'm going to be a Grandma? That's great! I cant wait to see you both!" Jackie said, her voice breaking up as she started to cry, "We need to talk first before we talk about mine and Jac's baby!" Jonny said abruptly as he looked at Jac, who smiled as she loved it when Jonny got all defensive about the baby, "Right i've got to go, Jac need's me, See you next week!" Jonny said as he hung the phone up and placed it down gently on the cushion next to him. Jac placed her hand on his thigh, "This is the right thing to do, the least to need is an explanation before they weedle themselves back into your life, into our daughter's life!" Jac said, squeezing his thigh slightly, giving him the reassurance that he needed, "I hope so sweetheart, I don't think i could cope if they did it again!" Jonny said, taking a deep breath, before standing up, "Oh well, the show must go on! My girls need me!" He added, looking directly at Jac, winking as he did so, Jac looked back at him, smiling as he said '_My Girls!'_.

Jonny then rushed into the bedroom and got change quickly, walking out 5 minutes later, fully dressed and raring to go, "Ready to go and pick up the clothes and pushchair for Isla-Grace?" Jonny asked taking Jac's hand and pulling her up, "Sure am!" Jac replied as they both left for the front door ...

**Hi : )**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it**

**I probably wont be able to update until Wednesday, but ill put a couple of chapters up **

**Please read and review ! : ) x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 27**

..._Jonny then rushed into the bedroom and got changed quickly, walking out 5 minutes later, fully dressed and raring to go, "Ready to go and pick up the clothes for Isla-Grace?" Jonny asked, taking Jac's hand and pulling her up, "Sure am!" Jac replied as they both left for the front door..._

Just before they left the house, Jac had a sudden urge to go to the toilet, "Hold on, she's playing football with my bladder again, give me a minute!" Jac said as she turned and walked quickly towards the bathroom, "Ok, take your time!" Jonny said, smiling as he found it amusing that their little girl was causing trouble even though she wasn't here yet.

As he stood there waiting for Jac to return from the bathroom, he noticed a car pulling up onto the driveway, he slowly turned his head to see who it was, he knew it wouldn't be Mo because she was either back at the hospital or still at Jac's place. As the car came to standstill, he noticed the registration number, it was Mo. As she got out of the car, he saw that she had blood trickling from her nose and a distinct black eye appearing, "Oh my goodness Mo, What happened!" Jonny shouted as he ran towards her, "It's nothing, you should see the other guy!" Mo said, letting out a slight giggle as she spoke. Jonny was oblivious that the other person was Bonnie, until it clicked, "Mo did Bonnie do this to you? What happened? Where is she?" Jonny asked, as he used a few tissues that he found in his pocket to try and stem Mo's nose bleed, "She got irate and began to lash out after i left Jac's place, she met me out the front!" Mo said as she started to walk towards the house.

As the pair walked into the house, Jac emerged from the bathroom, not noticing that Mo had returned, "Right, I'm ready when you... Oh my goodness Mo what happened?" Jac said, shocked at the amount of blood that she saw all over Mo's clothes, "Just a disagreement!" Mo said, Jonny looked at her raising his eye brows, "Yeah with Bonnie!" He said sarcastically, Jac looked shocked as she saw what the annoying nurse had done to Mo, "Bonnie did this to you? That's it im calling the police!..."Jac said before Mo stopped her, "No Don't bother, I kinda hit her back twice as hard!" Mo said as she interrupted Jac.

Jac looked at her, with a smile slowly appearing on her face as she learnt that Mo thumped her one, "Mo, that's not the point, she assaulted you for no reason!" Jonny said, as he looked at Jac who was still smiling to herself, "Jonny it's not a problem, she's sorted now we can carry on as normal, i still want you to stop here until you go to Scotland!... Right i'm going to get cleaned up! And go back to the hospital..." Mo said as she turned to walk towards the bathroom,

"Mo..." Jonny said, grabbing her attention, "..I'll call Eliot and tell him your not coming back today, I'm not letting you work with your nose in that state... you look like youve been through 10 rounds with Amir Kahn!" Jonny added, sternly, Mo knew that it was best not to argue back with Jonny as she saw the fury in his eyes as he held on to Jac's hips, "Ok, you win i'll get dressed and i'll see you when you get back from the shops!" Mo said as she held a damp tissue up to her nose, "No we can wait, Come with us, it's not like you've got anything else to do today? Isn't that right Jac?" Jonny said looking at Jac for the nod of approval for Mo to join them, which she gave him instantly. Mo looked at the pair, startled that Jac actually wanted her to come with them, even though they had been like the best of friends over the past couple of months, "Ok, give me 10-15 minutes and i'll be with you!" Mo said as she ran up the stairs.

10 minutes later Mo ran back down the stairs, as if nothing had happened, the only evidence that she had been involved in a brawl was the faint bruise marks under her eyes, "Ready!" She said, out of breath as she picked up her bag and car keys, "Hold on! I'll drive!" Jac said as she took her keys out of Jonny's back pocket, "Hey, you had major surgery only 48 hours ago, ill drive!" Jonny said as he walked behind Jac, "Are we gonna stand squabbling or are we gonna go to the shops before they close!" Jac said, as she left the house, "Yes boss!" Jonny replied, not willing to argue with her, as he continued to follow Jac out of the house with Mo not far behind, they all stepped into the car and did their seat belts up before they were on their way.

20 minutes later Jac had pulled up into a parking space close to the entrance of the next clothes shop, the trio all jumped out and headed towards the empty looking shop, Jonny took hold of Jac's hand and walked up to the till, Mo had wondered off looking around the little girls clothes in search for something special for her unborn niece. Jac and Jonny waited at the desk for a few moments before a shop assistant came up to them,

"Hi how can I help you?" The shop assistant said, "Hi, we've come to pick up a parcel, under the name Maconie!" Jonny replied squeezing Jac's hand as he said it, "Ok Sir, i'll just go and grab that for you" The shop assistant said as she walked towards the back of the store, Jac turned around and noticed all the baby girl stuff, her eyes glistened as she saw the small clothes, "Oh Jonny look at that 3 piece suit, and that fur coat!" Jac said as she nudged Jonny in the side, showing him the denim jeggings, white and blue stripped top and little blue cardigan and the beige fur coat, "Oh my, i've got to buy it her!" Jonny said as he went over to get the set, "What size shall we get, Newborn or 0-3 months?" Jonny asked Jac, knowing she knew how big the baby was from her last scan, "Get the 0-3 months, she can grow into it if they are too big can't she?" Jac replied as she picked up the fur coat and took it to the desk, before Jonny returned with the 3 piece suit.

A few moments later Mo walked up behind the pair, hauled with a dozen, brightly coloured baby grows, shoes and outfits for her niece, Jonny and Jac turned around and saw her armed with the bundle of clothes, "Woah Mo! Have you got something to tell us?" Jonny joked, laughing to himself, "Nope, aunty Mo's spoiling her little princess!" She replied as she put all the clothes in a basket...

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated all week, I've been at work all day everyday,**

**I'll be updating every day next week as im off, probably one or two chapters a day**

**Please read and review **

**Any ideas or suggestions welcome : )**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 28**

_...A few moments later Mo walked up behind the pair, hauled with a dozen brightly coloured baby grows, shoes and outfits for her niece, Jonny and Jac turned around and saw her armed with the bundle of clothes, "Woah, Mo Have you got something to tell us?" Jonny joked, laughing to himself, "Nope Aunty Mo's spoiling her little princess!" She replied as she put it all in a basket..._

Jonny and Jac both gasped, "Thanks so much Mo, I'm sure she will love them!" Jonny said gratefully to his best friend, "I know she will love them, Aunty Mo's got style!" Mo said jokingly. Jonny and Jac stood there laughing at what she was coming out with. A few minutes later the shop assistant returned with the hefty bag full of clothes, "Is it Jonny Maconie, Order number 35985992561?" The shop assistant asked as she wrote down the number and name in a little log book, "Yes, that's the one!" Jonny said, "Ok, could I just get you to sign her please!" She replied, turning the book to face Jonny and passing his the pen, he then signed his name and passed it back to the girl behind the desk.

The young girl then passed the large parcel to Jac as Jonny gave the other outfits to the girl, "Aww your having a little girl? Do you have any names yet?" The young girl said, making conversation with the parents to be, this caught Mo's attention, "Ooh go on tell us her name!" Mo said, listening closely to the conversation. Jonny and Jac looked at each other and spoke, "Her name is Isla-Grace!" Jonny said proudly as Jac stood there with one hand resting on her bump and the other resting on her hips.

Mo and the shop assistant smiled, "That a lovely name, You don't hear alot of Isla's around do you?" The assistant said as she scanned the clothes and placed them into a separate bag, "No you don't come to think of it!" Jac said as she picked up the bag, "Ok that £12 please!" The girl said, totalling the price, Jonny handed her the money and waited for her his change. As soon as she gave it to him, the pair stepped to the side and waited for Mo to pay. A couple of minutes later, Mo walked away from the desk with two bags in tow, "Right, where to now?" Mo asked as she walked out of the exit door and went straight to the car as Jac zapped it open, "Well, we need to go and pick the push chair up and then go asda!" Jonny said.

Mo and Jonny then dumped all the bags into the boot as Jac squeezed her self behind the steering wheel, before the pair joined her in the car, "Where have you got the pushchair from Jac?" Mo asked as she did her seat belt up, "Erm, Mama's and Papa's on the other side of Holby, it's by the massive asda shop so we haven't got far to walk!" Jac said as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. The trio sat there in silence for a few moments before Mo decided to break the eerie and awkward silence,

"I love the Name you have both chosen, it's beautiful!" Mo said as she picked out her phone and began to look on facebook, "Yeah, well we were both struggling to think of names, and with it being so close until she comes we thought it's about time we thought about names, that's when we thought of Isla-Grace!" Jonny explained as he turned around to talk around to talk to his best friend.

20 minutes later, Jac pulled into the shopping arena car park, where Mama's and Papa's and Asda was, as she drove around to look for a car space, she had the sudden urge to go to the toilet, "Ok Jonny, im gonna go straight to Asda because I need a wee, if you go and pick the pushchair up and put it in the car, ill wait for you in the foyer of Asda!" Jac said as she pulled into a parking space outside of the large supermarket. "Ok, that's fine, Mo who do you wanna go with!" Jonny asked, before assuming she would want to come with him, "I'll come with you, see what toys they have to offer!" She said excitedly as they all jumped out of the car, Jac zapped to doors so they locked and threw the keys to Jonny, "Dont lose them Maconie!" Jac said as she speed walked into the supermarket.

Jonny watched Jac until she disappeared into the shop, before turning around and walking over to the large baby shop, "Thanks for letting us stop at your place Mo, we really appreciate it!" Jonny said as he put one arm around his best friend, "Your welcome, I don't want my best friends and niece hurt do I!" Mo replied as she looked at Jonny and smiled, Jonny smiled back, as they approached the front entrance to the shop, they quickly walked up to the desk and waited until the couple in front of them had finished being served. Minutes late it was their turn,  
"Hello how can I help you?" The customer assistant asked,

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a pushchair, under the Name of Maconie/Naylor!" Jonny said as the lady looked on the computer, typing in his name,  
"Ok, was it a Pink and Navy, pushchair with car seat and accessories?" The lady asked, reading off of the order page,

"Yep that's the one!" Jonny replied as the lady began to walk around the desk,

"I'll just be a minute!" She said as she walked through the large door's behind her.

**Back at Asda...**

Jac had just reached the ladies toilets as she noticed the large queue that was almost out of the door, "Just great!" She whispered as she joined the line, crossing her legs as she was about to wet herself, she then turned and noticed that the disabled toilet was now free after another pregnant women walked out, she quickly looked around and made a run for it, immediately locking the door after her. Minutes later she walked out, feeling much better, almost bumping into another pregnant lady, "You've got the right idea!" She said as she stepped out of the room, "Yeah, I could never hold on for that long, he thinks my bladders and football just lately!" The other women replied, laughing as she walked up to the door, "I know the feeling, she kicks mine at the most awkward of times!" Jac laughs as she lets the women into the disabled loo...

**Hi sorry if this seems and bit rushed and rubbish, i'm struggling and where i can go with this before their trip to Scotland!**

**Again i apologise if its rushed :/**

**Please read and review,**

**Suggestions welcomed ... : )**


	29. Chapter 29

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 29**

_... "Yeah, I could never hold on for that long, he thinks my bladders a football just lately!" The other women replied, laughing as she walked up to the door, "I know the feeling, she kicks mine at the most awkward of times!" Jac laughs as she lets the women into the disabled loo..._

Back at the baby shop, Jonny and Mo were still waiting for the assistant to come back with the pushchair. Minutes later she emerged through the double doors, along with another member of staff, carrying one large box and the other member of staff carrying two smaller boxes, as they reached the desk, they placed the boxes down gently onto the floor.

"Sorry we took so long sir, it was put right at the back of the pile... Could I just get you to sign your name here please?" The women said, passing Jonny the book and pen for his to sign his name. Jonny quickly squiggled his name and passed it back, before he and Mo picked up the surprisingly light boxes and took them to the car, "Thank you very much!" Jonny said as he left the shop.

The pair quickly walked across the car park, Jonny zapped the car to unlock it before Mo placed her boxes onto the floor and opened the boot up. Jonny neatly placed his box right up to the side of the car, so there was still enough room for Mo to place the smaller boxes, "All sorted, I'll just give Jac a ring and tell her we are on our way, knowing her she's already half way around the shop!" Jonny said as he salvaged him phone from his jean's pocket, he quickly dialled her number and waited for her to answer. A few moments later Jac picked up her phone,

"Hello, where are you Maconie?" Jac said, walking around the clothes section in search for some more leggings and tops,

"Hi, we are just coming over to Asda, where abouts are you waiting?" Jonny said, knowing that she would have started shopping already,

"Ok, i'm just in the clothes section, near the front meet you there! Love you!" Jac said

"Ok, sweetheart Love you too!" Jonny said as they both put the phone down and replacing it back into his pocket,

"What did I tell ya? She's already in the clothes section shopping!" Jonny said, as Mo let out a little chuckle, finding it funny that Jonny could read Jac like a book.

A few minutes later the pair entered the shop and walked up to the clothes section in search for Jac, as soon as they saw her fiery red hair glistening in the light as she looked through the leggings rail, Jonny began to sneak up behind her, holding onto her hips as he reached her,

"Hello there beautiful!" He said into her ear, causing her to jump, "Jonny! What have I told you about scaring me!" Jac said, laughing as she held onto her chest. Jonny and Mo stood there laughing, while Jac continued to look through the leggings, "Why do you need more leggings? I swear you own half of Asda's stock of leggings by now!" Jonny said, earning himself a sarcastic stare,  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed I have an expanding waistline that won't stop growing!" Jac said pointing to her rounded bump, that was now sticking out like a sore thumb, much to Jac's delight.

Jonny laughed again, for some reason he found it amusing when Jac was in this sort of mood. Mo had took this as her cue to have a look around the clothes section while the two were having a minor lovers tiff between them, picking up a selection of tops, trousers and shoes that she loved along the way, until she made her way to the baby section, where she met Janny, as she referred to them as, staring and aww'ing at all the small clothes. As she walked up to them, she could see that Jac had also picked herself some more clothes and jumpers that fit snugly over her bump.

"We need to buy her a coat, That fur jacket isn't going to keep her warm is it?" Jac said as she found a lovely pale pink, trench coat and matching hat and mittens. "Yes we do, I like that one!" Jonny said, pointing to the one that Jac was looking at, as she looked for the correct size, "We could even get her a all in one coat, there's a Minnie mouse one over there!" Jonny added as he walked over to pick out the correct size. Jac then Joined him, placing the coat into the trolley.

"Yeah I like that, Ooo and those little ugg boot type shoes, theyre only £5, so Ill get a couple of pairs!" Jac said, as she couldn't resist the cuteness, she picked up a deep purple colour and the beige colour and placed them into the trolley,

"Right lets go before I have to remorgage the flat!, Dont forget we still need to get bottles and all that stuff! " Jac said, rushing out of the baby section, knowing that she could easily spend more money than what was needed. Jonny watched on, Proud at Jac as she happily spoke about the baby and getting things ready for her, knowing that not even a couple of months ago Jac refused to talk about the baby, let alone buy things for her.

Mo then realised that Jonny and Jac had left the aisle, whilst she was searching through the many beautiful clothes that they had to offer, this made her feel broody, knowing that one day she wanted to have a child of her own, when she found the right man? Maybe she had already found him, but she hadn't yet realised that he was the one?. Mo then placed all her items into her basket and caught up with the parents to be who had started shopping for food, whilst they stopped at Mo's place...

**Hi,**

**Sorry if this seems rushed or doesn't make sense,**

**The trip to Scotland will start on either chapter 31 or 32 depending on whether i can fit all the stuff in that I want to write about.**

**I was also thinking about doing a baby shower for Jac, when she returns back to work, **

**And who should Mo get with? Mr T or Sacha? Ideas welcome**

**Please read and review: )**


	30. Chapter 30

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 30**

**Lucy caponn, Jac is about 28 weeks pregnant now in this, but could have to have her early if complications arise, and i agree with everyone else Mo should get with Mr T, get married and have babies!...**

_...Mo then realised that Jonny and Jac had left the aisle, whilst she was searching through the many beautiful clothes that they had to offer, this made her feel broody, knowing that one day she wanted to have a child of her own, when she found the right man? Maybe she had already found him, but she hadn't yet realised that he was the one?. Mo then placed all her items into her basket and caught up with the parents to be, who had started shopping for food, whilst they stopped at Mo's place..._

"Hey you, where did you get to?" Jonny asked as Mo speed walked up to the pair, "Hey, I got a bit carried away in the clothes section!" She replied, gesturing her hand to her basket, "More than carried away by the looks of it Mo!" Jac said, staring at the piles of clothes that was almost over spilling in her basket.

After half an hour of walking around the usually packed shop the trio had picked up everything that they needed food wise and made their way towards the baby aisle, they all paused at the end of the aisle as they looked down it, seeing all the brightly coloured packages, variety of nappies and equipment that was needed, "Jesus Christ, this is crazy, How much stuff do we need to get just for one baby!" Jac said, wide eyed as she stepped into the empty aisle, with Jonny and Mo following slowly behind her. After spending, what seemed like a lifetime of looking and picking out every item that they needed for the baby, the trio walked out at the other end of the aisle, the trolley full to the brim with food and everything that they needed for the baby, they all took a deep breath and looked at each other, "I'm glad that is over! Never again!" Jac said, making Jonny and Mo laugh as she placed her hands on her waist as she headed towards the till.

They all approached the till, Jonny gestured Mo to go first as she had the least amount of items, "You go first we could be a while!" Jonny said, leaning on the trolley for support as Jac stood next to him. Mo nodded as she placed her basket on the side and began to unload her items on to the belt, "You sure you don't mind us stopping at your place? With all this stuff?" Jac asked, wondering where it was all going to go, Mo looked at the pair, who began to unpack their stuff onto the belt, "Yeah, i have another spare room where I can put it all, ill clear out the spare bedroom and you can sleep in there, it's really no trouble at all!" Mo said, in a chirpy voice, placing all her items into bags for life as the cashier totalled up her items, "That's £65 please madam!" The cashier said as Mo placed her debit card into the chip and pin devise, she entered her pin and removed her card and put it back into her purse.

Mo then went and stood over by the bench, placing her bags down on to the floor so she could put her purse and phone in to her bag, as she waited for Jac and Jonny to pay for their haul of baby items and food.

10 minutes later Jac and Jonny walked away from the till, staring at the receipt that the cashier gave them, "Why is baby stuff so expensive?, it's a good job that we saved some money for all this you know!" Jonny said, as Jac stood there, speechless and shocked at what they had just paid,

"What's the damage!" Mo asked, knowing what it would be, as she clearly remembered it from when she went shopping with Sorcia, when she was carrying her son William. Jac looked at her, shaking her head, "You really do not want to know Mo!" Jac said, as they all walked towards tje exit of the supermarket.

30 minutes later, Jonny had just pulled into Mo's street, after much decision and deliberation about who would be driving them all home. As they pulled up on to the drive and came to a stand still Jac jumped out and opened the boot, "You see, if you would have let me drive Jonny, we would have been back here 15 minutes ago!" Jac ranted as Jonny shut his door, "Yes but wasn't it you who was complaining around Asda that you were exhausted and achy?" Jonny said, with a smug look on his face as Jac threw him an evil glare, "Whatever Jonny, lets just get all this inside!" Jac said, lifting out a number of bags and smiling sarcastically at Jonny, "Be careful, you'll pull something!" Jonny said, smiling at the fact that he had got one over on the red headed consultant, much to her annoyance.

After they brought all of the bags and boxes into the room and put it all away, Jac slumped herself back into the large, comfy sofa as Jonny sat down and moved her legs so that they were resting on his legs, Mo soon came and joined them in the living area and put on the tele,

"Anything you wanna watch?" Mo asked, before she turned it onto her planner so that she could catch up with that mornings Jeremy Kyle. Jac's eyes were fixed to the tele, as she tried to make sense of what all the people were arguing about, "So, she's had like 5 men DNA tested to see if they are the father to her child?" Jac suddenly said, breaking the silence, Mo looked at her, as Jac cuddled up to Jonny, "Yeah, this is the sixth guy she's having tested!" Mo replied, as Jac was still staring at the t.v. screen,

"Village Bike comes into mind!" Jac said, making Jonny and Mo scream in fits of laughter, Jac looked at them  
"What i'm Being serious, if she hadn't slept with so many men then she would know who is the biological father to her child!" Jac added, trying to justify her point of view,

"Sounds like we have our own, female version on Jeremy Kyle here, I can see it now, The Jac Naylor Show!" Jonny said, earning himself Jac's elbow in his ribcage...

**Hi, i will try and upload another chapter tonight if not it will be in the morning,**

**I promise the next chapter will be the one of the last ones before they go to Scotland, so if it's confusing i apologise in advance.**

**Please read and review...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Two Minds, One Choice**

**Chapter 31**

_..._ "_What i'm Being serious, if she hadn't slept with so many men then she would know who is the biological father to her child!" Jac added, trying to justify her point of view,_

"_Sounds like we have our own, female version on Jeremy Kyle here, I can see it now, The Jac Naylor Show!" Jonny said, earning himself Jac's elbow in his ribcage..._

"What was that for?" Jonny said, speaking as though he hadn't said a word, in return he got an evil glare. Mo looked at them, before she spoke, "Well, when you two have quite finished, I was thinking maybe, we could finish watching this, order a takeaway and watch DVD's ? if that sounds ok with you guys? Mind you no horrors!" Mo said, resting her head in her hands, hoping that they would agree. Jonny and Jac looked at each other, smiling as they kept Mo in suspense, "That sound's great! What movies do you have?" Jonny asked, gently squeezing Jac as she sat in his arms, "I've got White Chicks, Mamma Mia, My sisters keeper, Harry Potter...!" Mo continued, saying the titles of all the DVD's that she owns.

Jonny and Jac listened attentively as she spoke, deciding on which one they fancied watching, "How about Mamma Mia?, I love myself a bit of a sing song?" Jonny said, doing jazz hands before placing his hands back around Jac. "Yeah, i could deal with that, as long as Pavarotti over here doesn't decide to sing all the way through it!" Jac joked, turning her head slowly as she stared at Jonny, who sat there smiling. Mo agreed and leant over to the little coffee table where she kept all of the take out leaflets that keep getting posted through her door,

"Right, food wise theres, Indian, Chinese, Italian, pizza, Thai!" Mo said, rummaging through the hundreds of leaflets that she had hoarded over the past few months,

"Ooh, I fancy Pizza, with chicken and wedges!" Jac said, rubbing her stomach at the thought of food, "Yeah, pizza it is then, you ok with that Jonny Mac?" Mo asked passing Jac the leaflet so she could decide what she would like to order, "Yep as long as Jac's happy, I'm happy!" Jonny said, as Jac looked at him, "Aww Your too cute!" She said, kissing him on the lips.

Mo then got up out of her chair and headed over to the DVD rack, in search of the DVD that they had chosen to watch, "Here we are, I'll put it up here for when this is finished, When do you guys wanna order the pizza?" Mo asked, looking at her watch and seeing that it was coming up to 5 o clock. "Erm, whenever your ready to order, we're really not fussed!" Jonny said.

Jac then began to fidget around, before she pulled herself up onto her feet, "Well, while you two, decide when to order tea, i'm going to the bathroom, my daughter's using my bladder as a stress ball!" Jac said as she quickly made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Jonny took this as his opportunity to tell Mo about the real reason why he and Jac were going to Scotland,

"Mo, can We have a wee chat?" Jonny asked, quietly and Mo sat herself down back in her chair,

"Yeah sure, go ahead Mac!" Mo replied as she faced her friend,

Jonny took a deep breath and went for it, knowing that Mo would have something to say about it, "You know my Mum and Dad have been trying to get in contact with me?... well I called them the other day and told them about my new life, with Jac and our daughter, and kinda agreed to go and speak with them in Scotland when we go!" Jonny said hesitantly as he saw Mo's face drop.

"Jonny Mac, why didn't you tell me earlier? They're gonna try and brain wash you and make you believe that none of what happened during your childhood really happened!" Mo explained, getting upset as she couldn't bare to see her best friend go through that again, Jonny looked at Mo, knowing that what she was saying would be true, as she had been with him, every step of the way during the time when all this began,

"I had to, I had to let them know how I was getting on, I wanted to prove to them that I came out better than him, I have my dream job, my beautiful girlfriend and our perfect little girl on the way, I just wanted to rub it in show them what they had missed out on!" Jonny explained, his voice breaking up half way through as all the memories and emotion came flooding back at him.

Mo stood up and walked over to her friend, giving him a huge cuddle, to show her support, give her his approval to go, as to speak. Jac then came waddling down the stairs, to be greeted by the best friends hugging,

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Jac asked as she walked up to the pair.

Jonny looked at Mo before turning around to look at Jac, "I've just told Mo about why we are going to Scotland, to see my Mum and Dad!" Jonny said, as Jac looked at him, glad that he had confided in his friend. Mo then began to speak,

"Well, you know what Jonny Mac, Go for it, you show them how far you've come, but don't let them walk all over you!" Mo said as she stood herself up, Jonny gave her a smile as she went and sat herself down. Jac then regained her position back on the sofa as they finished watching Jeremy Kyle.

20 minutes later, the programme was just about to finish as Jac stretched, and yawned, "Shall we order the take away, i'm starving!" Jac said, snuggling back into Jonny, who passed Mo the list of what they wanted and the money, Mo already knew what we wanted so she grabbed her house phone and dialled the number...

**Hi, I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed or is confusing in anyway i got a bit carried away as i typed.**

**Please read and review...,**

**I'm thinking that Jonny could text Mr T and invite him over to Mo's house as he knew that they liked each other? What do you guys think ?**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Two Minds One Choice**

**Chapter 32**

_...20 minutes later, the programme was just about to finish as Jac stretched and yawned, "Shall we order the takeaway, I'm starving!" Jac said, snuggling back into Jonny, who passed Mo the list of what they wanted and the money. Mo already knew what she wanted so she grabbed her house phone and dialled the number..._

As mo sat there, waiting for the pizza place the answer the phone, she took a look at Jonny and Jac's list wondering why there was so much food on there, there was enough to feed an army on there, she knew that Jac's appetite had brightened up since she became pregnant but she wondered how she would put it all away. Seconds later the company answered the phone, Mo then read off of the list and added what she wanted, having to repeat some of it a couple of times as the people couldn't understand her. Finally she finished talking on the phone, quickly placing the phone back on to the holder,

"Honestly how difficult could it be to write down an order for a few pizza's and some chicken! If they thinks that's such a difficult job then they should come and have a go at what we do, then they will know which is so difficult!" Mo ranted as she got her self comfortable on the chair. Jonny then started to fidget around as he really needed the toilet and Jac was pressing down on his bladder, "I'm just going to use the loo, I'll be back in a minute!" Jonny said as Jac sat herself up, as Jonny got up, grabbing his phone and slipping it in to his pocket quickly. Jac looked at him, bewildered as to why he needed to take his phone to the bathroom with him, but looked away not wanting to know the reason.

Jonny then ran up to the large bathroom at the top of the stairs and closed the door, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, revealing the scan picture of his and Jac's daughter and searched through his contacts, once he had found who he was looking for, he quickly typed him a message, reading, _'Hey Mr T! Are you busy at all? I was thinking, me, Mo and Jac are having a movie night and wondered if you would like to come! We are at Mo's place! Drop us a text to let me know, from Jonny Mac!' _before he quickly unzipped his trousers and did what he needed to do, then flushed the toilet and washed his hands before returning downstairs after being up there for 10 minutes.

"You took your time Maconie!" Jac said, wriggling herself around so she could snuggle back into Jonny's arms, "Sorry, but nature called!" Jonny said, trying to stop the conversation from going any further,

"Too much information Jonny Mac!" Mo said putting her fingers into her ears,

"That's disgusting! We really want to know your bowel movements!" Jac said, cringing as she said it. Jonny sat there smiling, partially because he had managed to gross out the strongest stomached women, who deal with vomit, blood and guts every working day and that he had managed to worm himself out of explaining why he was in the toilet for 10 minutes.

"I'll put the DVD on when the pizza arrives, saves us pausing it half way through whilst we sort out the food!" Mo announced as she put on a cooking channel, causing Jac to throw her a sarcastic stare, "Really Mo, Not only will my stomach be talking the baby will be groaning with hunger!" Jac joked, rubbing her bump. Mo turned to face towards Jac, laughing as her eyes soon became enfixed on the television, as was Jonny.

15 minutes slipped by, when they were all startled by a knock at the door, Mo jumped up and opened the door to be greeted by the pizza delivery boy,

"Hi that will be £40 please!" he said passing Mo there order as she passed him the money.

As Mo was sorting out the food in the kitchen, Jonny's phone began to buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket to see that he had received a text from Mr T, saying, '_Hey Jonny, That sounds great, I'll be 5 minutes! See you then, Mr T'._

Jonny sat there smiling to himself as Jac took a glimpse at the message, "Oh no you aint have you? Are you setting Mo and Mr T up!" Jac whispered quietly into Jonny's ear, he looked into her emerald eyes and nodded, with a cheeky grin stretched across his face,

"You sly dog you!" Jac said before kissing him passionately on the lips. As they came up to air, Jonny smiled at her and whispered, "I love you Naylor!", who replied with, "I love you too Maconie!". Mo then walked upto them, armed with two large pizza boxes and chips and chicken strips, beans and a big bottle of pepsi max, "Here you go!" Mo said handing them the large tray packed with all the food, Just as she started to walk back towards the kitchen there was a knock at the door,

"I wonder who this could be!" Mo said as she skipped towards the door, Jac and Jonny sat there, trying not to make a sound as they held back there laughter knowing that she was in for a surprise.

Mo then opened the door to be greeted by Mr T, "Oh Hi Mr T are you ok? Come in, come on In!" Mo said shuffling to the side so that Mr T could get in to the front room, "Hi Mo you ok? Oh hello Jac, Jonny!" Mr T said, not letting on to Mo that they knew he was coming over to join them.  
"Would you like some Pizza and chips? There's plenty to go around! Jac said as Mr T came and joined them on the sofa. "Yes please!" Mr T said taking a slice of Pizza.

"So would you like to watch a movie with us Mr T!" Mo asked, before taking a huge bite of pizza, "Yeah sure, what we watching?" He answered finishing of his piece of pizza,

"Mamma Mia! I love a good musical!" Mo said, putting her food down on to the floor so she could set up the DVD,

"Ooh I love that Movie, Love a good sing song, so excuse me if I sing alot!" Mr T said pre warning the group of medical staff...

**Hi, so its taking longer than I thought to get to the point as i keep adding new ideas that keep popping into my head. I will get to the Scotland trip eventually even if i do it as a sequel story.**

**Please read and review and any suggestions are welcome**

**xxx**


End file.
